The Best Revenge
by khay
Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." -author unknown
1. is a Life Well Lived

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2400ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me (though I wish they do).

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." -author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: _This fic could only get weirder from here on out. You've been warned! Prepare to meet OCs. I trolled the Victorious Wiki and couldn't find any characters to suit my purposes.__ And to anonymous reviewers, please leave me a way to reply to your comments!_**  
**

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is a Life Well-Lived  
_(Chapter 1)

* * *

Mart Walker, a senior student in Hollywood Arts whose passion is photography, posted a composite of two unmistakable pairs of eyes, one above the other in his _Slap_ page, with the simple caption, _Match Made._

The first pair, the one above, was the color of the leaf as summer turns into autumn. Said eyes were described as piercing by some, as they seem to have the ability to decipher a person's innermost thoughts. They also hint at pain, if one was inclined to look deeply, as they were buried beneath an intense wave of mystery and a swirl of anger. The pair of eyes can only belong to Chester Grady, the resident artist with the face of an avenging angel and the body of a Greek god. Since he was enrolled in Hollywood Arts courtesy of an art scholarship, his hard, muscled body can only be the result of hard work and not some fancy gym or medical science. To add to his mystique, his past boasted of a sealed juvenile record, forever cementing his reputation as someone _not to be messed with_.

The other pair of eyes was the same shade as the middle of a clean, peaceful ocean during a hot summer day. But it was common knowledge that said eyes can immediately turn as blue as the coldest ice. These legendary eyes, which belonged to Hollywood Arts' own _Renaissance Woman, _Jade West, were rumored capable of stopping bullets with a single glare. A lovesick freshman once wrote a poem about Jade, likening her to a modern-day Snow White, not only because she had skin white as snow and lips red as blood, but also because she was one of the fairest in the land. However, as perfection is abhorred in nature, Jade's personality had more in common with the _Evil Queen _than the story's heroine.

Unsurprisingly, Mart Walker's _Slap _page had a record-breaking number of likes and comments, which also resulted to girls checking and re-checking if Grady and Jade have updated their statuses in their own _Slap _pages from _Single _to _In a Relationship_. This was important because once Jade is in a relationship, this may mean that she won't care anymore if her ex began dating again.

Besides, Grady and Jade West dating would be like the moon finally finding the stars, dipping strawberry in chocolate, or even dunking chewy cookies in warm milk. The tortured artist and the gifted thespian finally found their souls' mates. As Matt Walker's caption read, it was a match made, but whether it was made in heaven or hell, was anyone's guess.

* * *

_Several Days Ago_

No matter what facade Jade West presented to the world, there is only one truth, and that was, she was still bleeding inside. Sometimes, the only thing that can make her leave the bed in the morning was her pride. There was no way the world would know that she had a heart, much less how utterly destroyed it was after _The Break Up._

It had been a month since and still, she felt like something the garbage disposal spat out. People lied (_surprise, surprise_). There was no truth to the cliche that time healed all wounds. All it did was torture a person's consciousness in what might have beens.

"So how are you doing?"

Jade frowned at the question. She must have sighed once too many. The pity and compassion in Tori Vega's eyes made Jade want to throttle the other girl. But she held herself in check. Maybe if she had been nicer to Tori _Effin' _Vega, Beck Oliver would have stayed with her. Or maybe not. She was not unaware of the whispers behind her back that it was high time that Beck Oliver come into his senses and dump the weird chick.

But that did not stop her from lying awake on her bed at night, thinking about what she could have done differently, what she could have said, what she could have sacrificed, so that Beck would stay with her.

"Been keeping busy," Jade replied as she slammed her locker shut and faced her well-meaning friends (since when did she have friends?). "Of all the pieces of unsolicited advice I received so far, to keep myself occupied's the best one I've got. It's been working. Sort of."

"Wow." Cat sighed in her high, lyrical voice. "That's deep."

"Who told you that?" Tori wanted to know as the trio began walking to _Asphalt Cafe_.

"The only person I listen to," Jade replied as she shouldered her bag. "My tattoo artist."

* * *

There was a small commotion at _Asphalt Cafe_ while the girls were waiting for their order to be taken by Festus.

It was caused by Mart Walker who strode into the cafe. Mart was a senior, and seniors usually wouldn't be caught dead eating at _Asphalt Cafe_. That, and the fact that Mart Walker was as cute as a puppy dog and single to boot.

Nobody was surprised when Mart made a beeline towards Tori Vega, who was standing by the _Grub Truck_. It was not uncommon for _Photographer-Extraordinaire_ Mart Walker to approach attractive students to ask them to model for him.

What did surprise everyone was that Mart did not follow Tori Vega when she received her food order and walked to her usual table. Neither did he follow pixie-like Cat Valentine.

What he did was to approach the _Wicked Witch _herself, Jade West, who was still waiting for her order.

Jade West, playing with a pair of scissors, quizzically looked at the senior. If Jade West was a typical female teenager, she would have blushed and felt self-conscious at the intensity of Mart's stare. But Jade was anything but typical. Hence, when Mart was closely scrutinizing her, she just stared right back.

Mart Walker can only be described as movie-star handsome. His blond hair, blue eyes and perfectly white teeth was complimented by skin that was just the right shade of tan.

The standoff was interrupted only when Festus called out that Jade's order was ready.

After receiving her order, Jade ambled away, not even bothering to acknowledge Mart, who scrambled to follow.

"Wait!" Mart cried out as he grabbed Jade's elbow.

Jade's "Never touch me!" was as automatic as her shaking off Mart's hand.

"Has anyone told you that your eyes are very expressive?" was Mart's opening salvo as Jade turned to him.

Jade merely raised an eyebrow but, as if to prove Mart right, her eyes conveyed that she thought Mart was an idiot.

"And your skin! It's so clear and translucent. It's like a blank canvass, begging to be drawn on!"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"No, I promise, my interest in you is purely aesthetic." Mart replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, speaking of expressive eyes, if this conversation ends in a pick-up line, I'd skewer yours out with a fork."

"You have pierced eyebrows and nose," Mart observed, before his attention was caught by Jade's right hand. "Is that a tattoo?"

"No." Jade replied shortly. "Its a teleporter. You see, I push it and it transports me to my chosen destination."

"You have no religious, physical or any other objection to using your body as a medium of art. You, Jade West, are the embodiment of perfection!"

Of course, Jade West, being Jade West, was not impressed. "Is there a point in this conversation or should I just move on to the gushing portion to make you disappear faster?"

Mart started at that. "Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?" he laughed. "I'm sorry."

"I can see your mouth move but I'm still not hearing an explanation."

"I want to take your photograph for my next exhibit."

"I'm not a model." Jade replied dismissively.

"But what you are is an actress. And modeling for me is a form of acting." Mart told her. "I tell a story using my photographs. My pictures are my medium."

Jade contemplated this. "Keep talking."

* * *

Before, when Beck and Jade were _BeckandJade_, the gang took their lunch at the _Asphalt Cafe_, sharing a small table where they were squeezed intimately together. That way, everyone was in physical contact with each other and was able to share in the conversation.

Post _The Break Up_, Beck and Jade had a conversation (well, Beck talked while Jade imagined herself somewhere far, far away) where they (meaning Beck) decided that they should act like mature individuals. They shouldn't ask their friends (though Jade may contest that she didn't have friends) to choose between them and so they should still hang out together.

So every lunch period, the gang pushed two tables together (which was no small feat since the tables were heavy and _round_). This way, Jade and Beck can sit as far away as they wanted from each other but still be considered as sharing one table.

Because of Mart Walker's interruption, the entire gang was already seated when Jade placed her food at her end of the table.

The unspoken communication between Andre, Beck, Tori and Robbie did not escape her.

"What?" she snarled.

"What did Mart Walker want with you?" an impatient Cat demanded.

"My body, apparently." Jade declared and enjoyed the explosion she caused as everyone talked at once.

"He can't talk to you that way!"

"But if he takes your body, what would you use?"

"What do you mean your body? Did he proposition you?"

"I knew it! That bastard!"

"He can do that?"

"Relax." she smirked. "I meant he just wanted me to model in one of his photo shoots."

"Are you sure he's not asking you to pose because he likes you?" Tori wanted to know.

"Pretty sure."

"How can you be sure that he won't take advantage of you?" Beck demanded. "I mean, he's a photographer. And photographers have a reputation."

Jade ignored the voice in her head (or was it her heart?) screaming, _he's concerned about me! He still cares!_ Of course, Beck's protective streak over those he considers his were legendary. And said protective streak caused more than one _misunderstanding _between them when they were still in a relationship.

Jade gave him her _I can take care of myself _glare. And coupled it with an, "He's not interested in me." she paused dramatically. "I don't have the necessary package for that."

Everyone gaped as the meaning of her statement sank in, save for Cat who asked, "What package do you mean? Wanna go out later and buy some?"

"You mean he's—" Tori Vega's eyes bugged out. "But he's so hot!" she whined.

"What? What is he?" Cat pouted at being left out of the conversation.

"Cat, Walker doesn't like Jade because he doesn't like girls." this came from Robbie.

"What? That's so not tight!" Cat cried out in indignation. "Why doesn't he like girls? Girls are perfect!"

"Mart Walker's gay. He wants boyfriends, not girlfriends." Tori finally explained.

"That actually explains a lot." Andre mused. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He quickly added.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked Jade. "About him being gay?"

"I caught him making out with Manny Alexanders in the janitor's closet when I was a freshman." Jade shrugged.

"Manny Alexanders, the really hot violinist?" Tori's eyes widened.

Jade nodded. "Now can I eat?"

"One last question!" Tori said. "Did you say yes? Are you gonna model for him?"

"I told him I'll think about it."

"But why?" Andre demanded. "I heard his last exhibit was featured in the local newspaper. He's that good."

"Plus he's the son of that rock and roll legend, Tommy Walker." Robbie added. "Anything Mart does is sure to get media coverage."

"I told him I'm not a model." Jade shrugged. "And that I'll think about it. _Now_, can I eat in peace?"

* * *

"Tori Vega?" Mart Walker cornered the girl by her locker later that day. Beside her, Beck raised his eyebrows and leaned back on the row of lockers.

"Yes! I'm Tori Vega!" Tori Vega gave a stellar smile.

"I need your help!" Mart told her.

If possible, Tori's grin grew wider. "Yes?"

"I want you," Mart began.

"To model for you?" Tori finished happily. She wanted to be a model, too!

"To convince Jade West to pose for me." Mart said at the same time.

"Yes!" Tori cried out. "Wait, what?"

Beck suppressed the urge to snicker.

"But I wanna model!" Tori pouted.

"Oh." Mart frowned as he looked at Tori critically. He smoothed her blouse and wound a lock of her around his finger. "Maybe next time, darling. You won't fit in in my next project. Now Jade West, that girl's perfect!"

Tori Vega pouted. But being the nice girl she is, she found herself saying, "Alright."

"And speak of the devil," Beck muttered as he saw Jade walk towards them on her way to her locker.

"Jade!" Tori called out.

"What?" Jade asked as she passed by them, without slowing down a bit.

Beck then snagged Jade's arms to force her to stop.

"Hey!" Jade glared. "What did I tell you about keeping your hands to yourself?"

"You didn't." Beck gave her a lazy grin but released his hold on Jade.

Jade's reply was interrupted by Mart's dramatic, "Jade!"

"WHAT?"

"I really, really need your cooperation with my project!"

"Still thinking about it." Jade snarled. "And right now, I leaning towards no if you don't stop bothering me!"

"Jade, come on," Tori tried to calm the other girl down.

"Look, I promised Grady that I'll make his portfolio-mmmph!" Mart's eyes widened as Jade's hand covered his mouth to keep him from speaking.

"I don't care!" Jade replied testily, then she paused with a frown. "Wait. Back up. You're making a portfolio for Grady?" Jade asked. "Chester Grady? The artist?"

Unable to speak, Mart merely nodded.

"And he wants to use my body? As a blank canvass? To draw on?"

Again, Mart nodded.

"Then why didn't you say so? I'm in. Gimme your phone." Jade programmed her contact number after receiving the Pear Phone. "Call me when and where you want to shoot. And don't change your mind!"

"That's it?" Mart frowned. "No conditions? No more questions? You don't need more time to think?"

"Dude, it's Chester Grady." Was Jade's only explanation before walking away.

Beck frowned. "Who's Chester Grady?"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. is Having Fabulous Hair

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2,900ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I would love to to hear what you think of this installment. And if you review anonymously and want a reply, please tell me how to get in touch with you.

_Liz Gillies is my ultimate girl crush, as will be made clear as you read this chapter. And sorry but Beck does not want to speak here. I tried to convince him but he refused. He's driving me nuts.  
_

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Having Fabulous Hair  
_(Chapter 2)

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, a web-wide notification was sent out that Mart Walker had uploaded a video in his _Slap _page.

With one click of a button, Mart Walker invaded teenagers' rooms all over Hollywood, California.

"Hello, Hollywood Arts and hello, world!" on-screen, Mart Walker gave a very enthusiastic wave. "I am here in my living room, about to interview HA royalties, Chester Grady and Jade West!"

The room spun from Mart's manically grinning face to the frowning faces of Jade West and Chester Grady. Between the camera and the two was a table which was littered with what was presumably Mart's gadgets.

And Mart Walker did not exaggerate. Chester Grady and Jade West really looked like royalties, if their kingdom is located in the Underworld or some dark alternate reality.

Chester Grady's infamous eyes, the subject of Mart Walker's previous photo blog (because Mart believed that they were worthy of their own individual post), could have belonged to a powerful, magical knight of long ago. They were framed by thick, dark lashes and equally thick eyebrows. Set in a bronzed, angular face, his eyes were paired with a long, straight nose and thin lips. His hair was a messy _faux_ hawk, which complimented his five o'clock shadow.

Grady's swarthy skin was a stark contrast to Jade West's. With her clear, pale skin and dark, curly hair, she could have been his fairy queen. Her eyes, which were the stuff legends were made of, were accented by her trademark thick black mascara and eyeshadow. Aside from that, her face was bare of any more cosmetics save for a pale lip gloss. Her long, dark hair tumbled artlessly over her shoulders.

"What do you mean interview?" Jade snarled. "I though we were here for a brainstorming session?"

"Walker, I didn't agree to any interview." Grady said at the same time. "I just want to finish my portfolio for my university applications."

"Well, it's early yet." came Mart's disembodied voice from behind the camera. "We still have time for a short interview. Please?"

"You, Walker, are beginning to creep me out!" Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Grady turned to her and smirked. "Just now?" he then stretched out his right arm that was filled with tattoos and placed it at the back of Jade's chair.

"I just have some questions for you to answer for my _Slap _page." Mart whined.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Jade stood up and walked away from the camera's angle.

Grady, who was now the sole person on screen, gave a short laugh.

"No! Don't go! My mom made apple pie!" Mart cried out in desperation from behind the camera.

"You're bribing me with pie?" was the girl's incredulous reply.

"Not just any pie! My mom's world-famous apple pie!"

Grady turned away from the camera, presumably to face Jade. "His mom does make the best apple pie."

"Really?" Jade walked back to the camera's angle and sat down. "But I want to taste it before I make a commitment."

"I'll get it! Be right back!" Mart cried out before the screen went blank.

Half a heartbeat later, Jade and Grady were back on screen with a slice of apple pie between them.

"You're right." Jade told Grady after taking a bite. "This apple pie is good."

"Now on to the interview!" Mart added in delight, still from behind the camera. "So, Grady and Jade, do you know what you two have?"

"What we have? You mean both of us?" Jade asked before taking a bite of pie.

"Matching eyebrow piercings." Grady said. Then he motioned to their left eyebrows.

"We both have tattoos?" Jade held out her inner right arm before reaching out to examine the gadgets on the table.

"We both have genuine talent."

"That's a good one. Um, we both don't like smiling."

"We're both students of Hollywood Arts."

"No! No! No! No!" Mart interrupted them when it became apparent that his two interviewees were being perversely difficult and would go on indefinitely. "Chemistry. The two of you have chemistry!"

"That's not true." Grady said, deliberately baiting Mart. "I don't like Chemistry. I almost flunked it. I think the teacher gave me a passing grade only because he didn't want me to darken his doorways again."

"And I won't be taking Chemistry until next year."

"No, I mean the two of you have this thing between you." Mart said. "What do you say to that?"

Jade took the last bite of pie, chewed and swallowed before answering, "Oh, look. We're all out of pie. No pie, no interview."

Someone let out a strangled scream from behind the camera. "Wait here!" Mart told them. "Don't move. Don't touch my stuff." then, heavy, stomping footsteps were heard.

"Better bring out the entire pan!" Grady called out after him.

"He forgot to turn off his camera." Jade observed dispassionately.

"Well, he told us not to touch anything."

A moment of silence, then, "So," Jade turned to Grady. "How long have you known Walker?"

"Since I was a freshman. He saw me and declared himself my best friend. Was never able to shake him off."

"Yeah. I know how that feels." a pause. "But sometimes, don't you think that Walker is not all right in the head?"

"Since I enrolled in Hollywood Arts, I've been having problems telling what's all right and what's not."

"Point," Jade nodded in agreement.

Grady then stood up.

"Where're you going?" Jade asked.

"To get some soda to wash down that pie." Grady walked away from the camera.

"Get me one?"

"No!"

"I totally had that coming." and to the astonishment of the world watching, Jade West gave a ghost of a smile before it was abruptly cut off by the video's end.

* * *

_The Monday Prior_

Beck Oliver never expected that he and Jade would stay broken up for this long. Truth be told, he was expecting some grand gesture from Jade a few days after _The Break Up_ to beg him to get back together again (of course, he was dreading it at the same time. Jade didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to grand gestures). And he was, oh, so ready to have her back.

Regrettably, it had been a month since _The Incident _and Jade showed no signs of breaking down and asking for his forgiveness. On the contrary, Jade seemed to be moving on with her life. Piece by piece, she seemed to but cutting him off. And Beck didn't know how he felt about that.

What he was sure of was that he missed her. He missed Jade and her macabre sense of humor, her skewered view of reality, her take-no-prisoners approach to life, her _scent_. What the heck, he sometimes even missed the sound of the _snip, snip, snipping _ of her scissors. And oftentimes, after someone made an inane comment, he can't help but wait for the scathing reply that would never come.

But when he got down to it, he didn't regret breaking up with Jade. He was telling the truth when he said that he was tired of all the drama, of Jade's irrational jealousy and her insecurities. He loved Jade and heaven knew that he would never betray her, but that did not deter her petty jealously and unreasonable possessiveness. He was slowly suffocating in the relationship.

That, however, did not mean that he wanted the break to be permanent. He just wanted Jade to learn a little lesson, to give a little more trust and a lot less drama.

A lot of people asked him why he didn't break up with her sooner. Of course, _most_ of those people who asked were females. They asked him why he _settled _for her when he could get someone much, much better.

Men around his age (or even those a little younger and those _much _older), on the other hand, totally got that he did not settle for Jade. Quite the contrary.

Jade broke the mold in _Every Man's Fantasy Girl, _ starting with her long, luscious hair that a man could tirelessly ran his hand through. Next came those deep, unfathomable eyes that could be coy, lazy, playful or fiery at a moment's notice. And her pouty lips, which had been made for kissing, had the surprising capacity to out-swear a sailor. Add that to her body, with its dangerous curves and enticing flesh; her toned arms; and her legs that ran up to her ears. But it did not stop there. One look at Jade West denoted that she was a woman who was willing to try everything at least once. As a bonus, she had a mad, sharp and scheming brain that can bring a simple man to his knees.

Of course, back when Jade was still his girlfriend, Beck was secure in their relationship despite the fact that she was so attractive to the opposite sex. For one thing, he knew that Jade loved him very much and would not even dream of breaking up with him, as the girl's worst nightmare seemed to be that he tire of her. Another thing that worked in Beck's favor was Jade's personality itself. It took time for her to warm up to strangers. She was not very friendly and her default response to an overture was suspicion and rejection.

But that did not detract her admirers.

In fact, Beck noticed that since _The Break Up_, the male population of HA were getting bolder and more creative in catching Jade's attention (or maybe they were always like that but he was only noticing now because he no longer had the assurance of being the only man in Jade's life). Not only would the lucky victor be dating the hottest girl in school, he would also attain status for having the balls to ask her out in the first place.

Case in point was the lovesick scriptwriter lurking around Jade's locker. And what do you know, Jade was coming around the corner.

Beck leaned back on the wall to enjoy the show, careful that he not be seen by Jade.

"Move!" Jade snarled to her admirer as she reached her locker.

Automatically, the lurker jumped out of the way before, "Uh, m-Miss Jade West?" the writer, a short student with a head of curls that rivaled Sinjin's, cleared his throat nervously.

Jade, who was in the process of taking books out of her locker, spun around. "What?" she snarled.

"I-i-i h-h-have a-a-a—" the poor boy stuttered.

"No!" Jade slammed her locker shut as he glared at the boy.

"I brought you a pair of scissors!" with his eyes squeezed shut and his body hunched as if to protect himself, the boy held out his offering to Jade. When Jade did not say anything nor did she made any attempt to hurt him, the boy slowly opened his eyes. His relief that Jade was eying the scissors with interest provided a much-needed boost in his confidence. "It's limited edition and made out of stainless steel, guaranteed to last at least ten lifetimes."

Jade's face was impassive, but she gingerly took the proffered scissors. "Yeah?"

"Yes." the boy's head bobbed up and down.

"What do you want?" Jade tested out the scissors with a couple of quick _snips_.

"I just wrote a script for film class. I was hoping you could read it over and maybe, if you're interested, you could act in it."

Jade frowned and stared at the poor boy, then at the scissors in her hand. "This is a good pair of scissors." she stared at the boy for a heartbeat, then, "Fine. Gimme the script. I'll read it and then I'll think about it."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" after handing Jade the script, the writer practically flew his way to his classroom.

Ah. The old _butter-up-Jade-with-a-pair-of-scissors _trick. Beck had invented and perfected that way back when he and Jade were still non-exclusive.

With a smirk and a pitying shake of his head, Beck headed off to his first class.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Beck Oliver, Tori Vega and Andre Harris trooped into the darkened _Blackbox Theater _and took their seats.

They were there to support Robbie Shapiro in his first starring role. For the first time since entering Hollywood Arts, he will have no co-star, no leading lady, no _Rex _to fall back on. This play was all on Robbie Shapiro while the rest of the cast were mere support.

Robbie, understandably, was very, very nervous. Hence, the presence of his friends, so that he would have someone to clap for him even if he messed up.

"Where's Cat and Jade?" Beck heard Andre ask from Tori's other side.

"Cat's in the play as Robbie's wife," came Tori's reply. "I don't know where Jade is, but I think she's coming also. I heard Robbie profusely thanking her during lunch."

Beck looked around for Jade. She was Robbie's friend also. He would be disappointed if she didn't come. Robbie, that is. Robbie would be the one disappointed. Not Beck (even if he did save the seat next to him, just in case).

But even after the announcement that the play would start in two minutes and would everyone please turn off their cell phones, no Jade West materialized.

Beck shrugged internally, but kept his jacket on the spare seat.

To the surprise of the trio, they soon found themselves enjoying the play, which seemed to be tailor-made for Robbie. He was excellent in his portrayal of an ordinary man who was leading an extraordinarily ordinary life, that is, until he won the lottery. After winning millions of dollars, all hell broke loose and the man lost himself, his friends and his family in leading the life of a high-roller. Everyone else wanted a piece of him.

One person who wanted a piece of Robbie's character appeared in the third scene, which began with just a couch and soft, yellow light. Robbie was seated on the couch, seemingly nervous.

Then, a woman in a short, black dress seemingly made of leather, sashayed into the scene.

"Omigosh, it's Jade!" Tori gasped out. She was shushed by the people around them (Beck thought the loudest _shusher_ sounded like Andre).

It was Jade West as she was never seen before. The little black dress that clung to her curves was just the beginning. Her long, curly hair was ironed into long, sharp sheets that framed her face and flowed down her back. Her eyes were smoky and sexy. Her natural pout was highlighted by red lipstick. And instead of her usual combat boots, Jade owned the stage with her high, strappy _come-eff-me_ heels.

"Hello, John," she purred as she joined Robbie on the couch.

"Cissy," Robbie gulped and Beck swore that Robbie's blush and nervousness were not pure acting.

Jade gave a sultry smirk and proceeded to sell sex on the couch for five nerve-wracking minutes while Robbie's character tried to deflect her advances. The scene ended in a passionate kiss between Robbie and Jade.

"That was hot." Tori's eyes were wide and shocked.

"Uh-huh," was Andre's only reply.

Beck's hands involuntarily tightened on the arms of his seat while his stomach cramped. And he refused to explore the reasons why.

Robbie's play ended with his character losing all the millions he had won, but regaining the family and friends he had ostracized because of that same money.

It also ended in a standing ovation for Robbie and Cat.

And in loud, wild wolf-whistles when Jade came out to take her bow.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Robbie told Tori as he received a congratulatory hug.

"It was our pleasure, Robbie!" Tori gushed. "You were great! You, too, Cat." Tori moved on to hug the red-haired girl.

Robbie accepted his congratulations from Beck and Andre.

"Man, Robbie, you were good." Andre told him as he gave Robbie manly thumps on the back. "And right now, you're the envy of all the male audience for kissing both Cat _and _Jade in one night!"

Robbie reddened and mumbled an incomprehensible reply.

"Jade totally saved our play!" Cat volunteered.

Robbie nodded enthusiastically. "The actor who's supposed to play Cissy got sick. Jade stepped in at the last minute. Our scene's mostly Improv, though."

"Speaking of Jade, where is she?" Tori asked as she looked around.

"She's changing to her regular clothes." Cat told them. "It took her a while to remove her make up. She doesn't like it very much. One time, my brother put on my mom's make up—"

"Oh, there she is." Andre mercifully interrupted Cat's ramblings as he motioned towards the stage and waved wildly. "Hey, Jade! Over here!"

Jade looked towards their group. And as if drawn by magnets, her eyes met Beck's. Beck gave her a tentative smile.

Their connection, however, was immediately broken when a guy tapped Jade's shoulder. Jade turned away from Beck and towards her companion.

Beck frowned as he eyed Jade's companion suspiciously. Decked in skintight jeans (seriously, how can that guy move?), combat boots and a black t-shirt, the man extended a hand to Jade, which she shook. Beck noted the tattoos that decorated both of the man's arms. The man, Beck noted, was shorter than him, but stockier.

"Oh, Beck, you asked who Chester Grady was, right?" Cat clapped her hands, excited to be the bearer of answers. She pointed to the man with Jade. "That's Chester Grady!"

* * *

**TBC**


	3. is Ignoring Them

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2800ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I would love to to hear what you think of this installment. And if you review anonymously and want a reply, please tell me how to get in touch with you.

_True to form, Tori absolutely insisted on sharing the spotlight in this installment._

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Ignoring Them_  
(Chapter 3)

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Mart Walker once again updated his _Slap _page, this time with a music video.

As the opening riffs of _AC/DC's Highway to Hell _blared in the background, a motorcycle with two riders came on the screen and screeched to a stop at Hollywood Arts' parking lot.

The driver can be readily identified as Chester Grady as his only protection against the wind was a pair of aviator sunglasses. The guy obviously did not mind the stinging air while riding a motorbike because his wardrobe was limited to his signature black t-shirt and a faded pair of _Levis_ with black boots.

His passenger whose face hidden by a helmet, was obviously a female who was wearing a black leather jacket several sizes too big for her.

She disembarked first. The removal of the helmet freed long, thick, dark curls and revealed Jade West's pale face. The discarded helmet was handed to Grady who haphazardly placed it on the motorcycle's handlebars.

The camera panned for a close up as Jade unzipped the leather jacket she was wearing. Like her companion, she was decked in black.

The camera panned out.

Jade handed the leather jacket to Grady. This time, instead of placing it on the motorcycle, Grady put it on. He then opened a compartment of the motorcycle, bringing out a messenger bag which he handed to Jade.

Jade rummaged in her bag, brought out her own sunglasses and placed them on her face. She then shouldered her purse.

Grady, who was watching Jade, muttered something, to which Jade nodded. Grady then motioned for Jade to walk ahead of him.

Together, the two of them made their way to the school entrance as the music and the screen faded to black.

* * *

_Earlier that Week_

"Oh my gosh, Jade!" Tori's eyes widened in shock as she saw the other girl walk towards her.

"What? What?" this was from Cat who whipped around, trying to find what had shocked Tori so. Cat's own eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"What's got your panties in a twist, Vega?" Jade paused, face contorted in displeasure. "Ugh. I hate that word." she shuddered.

"You don't have to destroy yourself just because you're heartbroken!" Tori cried out.

"What are you talking about?" Jade rolled her eyes. "I'd say you're being overly dramatic, but I remembered who I was talking to." she smirked.

"Jade, your arm!" Cat sounded scandalized.

Jade grinned as she thrust out her right arm. "Cool huh? It's _Alice in Wonderland._" drawn all around Jade's right arm were the characters in the story, with Wonderland as the background. Her first tattoo, the rebel star, served as the centerpiece in the Mad Hatter's tea party. All in all, the tattoos were whimsical, artistic and complicated.

They also worried Tori so much. "Jade, why?"

"What's wrong with tattoos?"

"Nothing." Tori stated. "But they have to be for the right reasons and not because you're trying to get ov—"

Tori's rant was halted when Jade shoved her coffee cup at Tori's mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to keep the use of both legs."

Tori's eyes widened as she sipped Jade's coffee.

"Don't worry." Jade said. "The tattoo is temporary. Remember Walker's photography project?"

Tori nodded cautiously as she handed back Jade's coffee.

"Oh! I see Alice!" Cat piped out as she inspected Jade's arm. "One day, my brother captured a goat and named it Alice."

Jade ignored Cat. "The project's all about Chester Grady. This," Jade indicated to her arm. "Is his art. I just get to be the medium."

"Wow." now that Tori wasn't worried about Jade mutilating her body, Tori found herself admiring the tattoo. "He is pretty good." Tori conceded.

"No. What he is _is_ a genius." Jade told her and frowned. "And don't worry about me. There is no danger that I'd tattoo my entire body."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was told that if I do that, casting directors may typecast me into certain roles. Ditto with the piercings. So I should wait until I already establish myself as an actor. Then I can decorate myself to my heart's content."

"Who told you that?" Tori demanded.

Jade looked at the other girl as if she was an idiot. "I told you that there's only one person I listen to. My tattoo artist."

Tori rolled her eyes, but something caught her attention from behind Jade.

"Eep!" Cat saw that something too.

Tori suddenly grabbed Jade's arms when she tried to look at what captured her friends' attention. "Don't turn around!"

"First, hands off." Jade frowned at the weird way they were acting. "And second, what on earth?"

"Jade! Look at me!" Tori cried out.

"No, look at me! I'm dancing!" Cat cried out.

Jade glared at them for a second before turning around because, let's face it, Jade never did what she was told.

"Oh, no," Cat sobbed.

Behind her, by his own locker, Beck was talking to a beautiful, bosomy blond who was playfully mussing his hair.

Tori and Cat prepared for World War to erupt.

"Oh," Jade turned back to Tori and Cat.

"Oh?" Tori asked cautiously. "That's it? Oh?"

"Aren't you gonna explode or be angry or something?" Cat asked, cringing in fear.

"Do you want me to?" Jade asked.

Both Cat and Tori shook their heads instantaneously.

"I'm not very happy about that, but," Jade shrugged. "I've actually been expecting it."

Not very happy does not begin to describe what she was feeling. She was hurt? Depressed? No. Those words were sorely insufficient to describe what she was feeling. What she was was...destroyed. That would be the better term. She was destroyed by what she saw. Beck with another girl. Beck moving on. The embodiment of all her worst fears and insecurities. But Jade was nothing if not an actress. She refused to let the world know how out of whack her life really was.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been told that I was holding onto him too tight, and that's like holding a fistful of sand. The tighter the grip, the more the sand spills out of your hands." Jade's right hand unconsciously clenched. "And acting like a demented woman scorned would not bring him back to me." Jade frowned as she realized that she had revealed more than she ought. "Not that I want him back." she hurriedly added. "So I guess I try to do the next best thing – move on." she recited the last statement like an actress trying out her lines for the first time.

"Wow," was Cat's only reaction.

"Where'd you hear that?" Tori demanded. "No, wait. Let me guess. From your tattoo artist?"

"Yeah. And I could always ruin that bimbo's life later." Jade, deciding that sharing time was over, swept out of the hallway.

"That's not funny, Jade." Tori called out after her. "And can I meet your tattoo artist some day?"

* * *

Tori Vega was surprised when during lunch period, she saw Jade and Beck occupying a single table instead of their usual two. Granted that they were still seated as far away from each other as possible and that Andre was between them, Tori still considered it progress.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tori greeted them as she sat down between Andre and Jade. She noted that Jade was now wearing a long-sleeved jacket, presumably so people wouldn't bother her about her _tattoos_. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an apparition.

"What?" Andre asked when he noticed Tori's bug-eyed look.

"Hot guy at ten o'clock!"

Jade looked up, saw Tori's apparition, rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

Beck's eyes met Andre's and both shook their heads. _Girls_.

"He's walking over this way. Stay cool. Be cool."

"We're cool." Beck assured her.

The hot guy swaggered towards them and stopped by their table.

Tori resisted the urge to check her hair and make-up.

"Kid," hottie called out in the most perfect deep voice ever.

Tori's eyes widened. _Kid?_

Jade looked up. "What? You wanna join us for lunch? We friends now?"

"No," came the short reply. Without waiting for an invitation, hot guy sat beside Jade. "I just want to test how a paint color's gonna react to your skin for the shoot tomorrow." he explained as he brought out a paint kit. "Gimme your left arm."

"I'm still eating."

"So eat while I'm painting. How many hands do you need to lift a fork?"

"Depends on the fork."

Hot guy scratched his head in frustration. "I don't know what possessed me to take on this project. I should have stuck to canvasses and walls. They don't talk back."

"Well, you heard what Walker said." Jade retorted. "I'm perfect." but she nonetheless pulled up her left sleeve and thrust her arm at him. "You have ten minutes."

As the hot guy mixed up colors, Tori cleared her throat.

But she was ignored.

So Tori cleared her throat louder.

"Careful, Vega, any louder and your esophagus will fall out." Jade deadpanned.

"Jade," Tori glared at the girl meaningfully.

"Oh. Yeah." Jade's eyebrows lifted once, as if in apology. "This is Grady. That's Vega, Harris and Oliver."

Tori winced at Jade's people skills, but remembered seeing the guy at Robbie's play the day before. The dark theater and her distance from Grady clearly did not do him justice.

Grady looked up from what he's doing. "Hey."

Beck looked at Grady suspiciously while Andre replied with a, "Hey," back.

"It's Tori." she said. "Not Vega. Not that I'm not a Vega, because I am. It's just that my name is Tori. First name, Tori. Last name, Vega. Tori Vega." she realized that she was giggling semi-hysterically, so she cleared her throat in an attempt to calm down.

Grady's eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Tori." He acknowledged.

Jade looked from Grady to Tori. "Somebody kill me now!" she groaned.

"Not until the end of the week. We have to finish Walker's photo shoot." Grady told her and he picked up a brush and painted a small portion of Jade's wrist. He then muttered to himself as he studied Jade's arm. "Is your skin acidic?"

"No."

"Just to make sure, don't take off the paint. I'll do that later before the shoot." Grady began packing his stuff. "And don't pull your sleeve down until the paint's dry."

"I'm not an idiot," was Jade's reply. "I know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me Grady was a hottie?" Tori whined after Grady left.

"Yeah, and maybe tonight we can sleep over your house and braid each other's hair." Jade snorted.

"So how come we never heard of Grady before this whole photo shoot thing?" Beck suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori turned to him.

"Yeah. He's supposed to be a senior, right? But it's as if he suddenly sprang out of nowhere." this was from Andre.

"What are you talking about?" Jade demanded. "I've heard of him."

"I haven't." Tori shrugged at Jade's death glare. "The guys have a point."

Jade made a face. "You guys _do_ know that the _Arts _in Hollywood Arts is not limited to performing arts, right?"

The silence at the table was answer enough.

"Grady does not act. He does not dance. He does not play a musical instrument. He doesn't attend school dances or _kick backs_ or _promes_ or whatever. He rarely goes to concerts or plays. He doesn't like people very much. But what he does is paint." she yanked her right sleeve up to demonstrate. "Plus, not only is he two whole years ahead of us, he almost exclusively takes up art classes."

"When did you get a new tattoo?" Beck demanded.

"That's not the point!" Jade told him.

"And what is the point?"

"The point is, the world does not revolve around you!" Jade almost screamed. "Just because it's something you don't see, you don't understand or you don't feel, it doesn't mean that it isn't important or that it doesn't exist!" chest heaving, Jade began to gather her things. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm outta here."

Tori had the sinking feeling that they weren't talking about Grady and his art anymore.

* * *

That afternoon found Jade and Grady sitting on the floor of the art studio, doing last minute touch-ups to the tattoo on Jade's shoulders before the photo shoot.

"Stop sighing." Grady grumbled.

"I'm not sighing. I'm breathing deeply."

"Then stop breathing."

Jade gave Grady an evil eye before settling back down comfortably. Then, another sigh escaped from her.

Grady gave a deep sigh of his own before glaring at his uncooperative model. "We're obviously not going to get anything done unless you get whatever it is that's bothering you out of your chest. So spit it out."

Jade glared back for a moment before, "Vega's got the lead in Sikowitz's new play. Again."

Grady leaned back and crossed his arms. "Kid, face it. As long as Sikowitz is doing the casting, he's never gonna give you the lead role over Vega."

"Why? Because Vega is a better actor than I am?" the flash of insecurity on Jade's face surprised Grady and tugged at something in his chest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Grady muttered to himself. Then, louder, "The first thing that actors should learn is that auditions are not a competition to see who's the better actor. It's about casting whoever will be perfect for the role. Take Jennifer Lawrence for instance. She tried out for that weird chick in that sparkling vampire movie, but she didn't get the part. Does that mean that the Stewart girl is a better actor than Jennifer Lawrence? No. It just meant that she's not a fit for the part."

Jade frowned as she chewed on what Grady was saying.

"And always remember that casting directors are also human. They way they perceive you will affect how they cast you. From what I've heard, you scare Sikowitz. So he's gonna have a really difficult time casting you in roles which are vulnerable or sweet or feminine. He doesn't see you that way."

Jade gave another sigh. It figured.

"Plus," Grady added as he gave an uncharacteristic flick at Jade's nose. "Vega's his favorite. He's always gonna give her the bestest parts. That's showbiz, kid. It's not just about what you know but also who you know."

"So you're saying that I should, what? Stop auditioning for Sikowitz's plays? Start brown-nosing by bringing coconuts to class?"

"No." Grady rolled his eyes in exasperation at Jade's thickness. "What I'm saying is that you gotta be smarter in the roles you audition for. Pick roles that suit you and not just the starring roles. You don't have to be the lead star to steal the show, kid. I watched you in the play yesterday. You were on stage for only five minutes, but those five minutes stayed with the audience long after they went home."

Always a sucker for compliments about her craft, Jade gave Grady a small smile. "Thanks. How'd you learn all these?"

"From observation, kid." he admitted. "I don't like people, but I can't help but be fascinated by them."

"Now can you solve my problem with my ex?"

"NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Blackbox Theater_, the first read through for Sikowitz's new play was in full-swing.

Beck had just finished his part. He was walking down the stage when he saw Cat seated alone on the audience's seat, chewing on a lock of her hair.

"Hey, Cat," he greeted as he fell on the seat besides hers. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Chewin'," came her reply. "I wanna see if my hair tastes like red velvet cupcakes." she smiled at Beck and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "They don't."

"I see."

Cat sighed in disappointment. "I got so excited when Jade gave me a red velvet cupcake-flavored bubble bath. I thought it would make me taste like red velvet cupcakes. But it doesn't!"

Delighted at the opening Cat unwittingly provided, Beck pounced. "So Cat, how is Jade?" he asked as casually as he can.

"Well," Cat frowned in concentration. "She likes holding sand and throwing it away, but that makes her a demented woman. Oh! And the best thing that happened to her was when you didn't want her back 'cause she's moving on to her tattoo artist!" Cat beamed after her recitation, like a proud student seeking recognition from teacher.

Beck absently patted Cat's shoulders to indicate that she did a good job. But inside, he was seething.

He knew it! Jade was replacing him with Chester Grady!

* * *

**TBC**


	4. is Smiling, Moving On & Getting Over It

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2100ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I would love to to hear what you think of this installment. And if you review anonymously and want a reply, please tell me how to get in touch with you.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Smiling, Moving On and Getting Over It  
_(Chapter 4)

* * *

Sunday evening found another video update on Mart Walker's _Slap _page.

It started with a door opening and Mart's disembodied voice narrating, "So here we are, behind the scenes of the latest Walker-Grady collaboration with the working title _Marked _and starring the faboo Jade West." the video then ushered the viewers into Hollywood Art's photography studio. "But shhhh! Jade and Grady doesn't know I'm filming."

"There's Grady now," Mart's narration continued as he showed Grady on a love seat, tinkering with a _Pear Pad_. "I think he's viewing the photos we've shot so far. And believe me when I tell you they're great. I can't wait to share them with you."

Grady then looked up, but away from Mart's camera. Then, he summoned someone off camera with an imperious hand and a loud bellow. "Hey, kid! Over here!"

"Omigosh, this is so exciting. We're about to get a glimpse of Grady and Jade interaction," Mart whispered to the camcorder. "Right now, Grady is motioning Jade over. I can't believe how fast the two of them became close."

Jade West walked into the scene. "What?"

Grady pulled Jade down to sit beside him before answering, "See it and weep." he told her, offering the _Pear Pad_.

Jade gave him a glare before grabbing proffered gadget. She then looked at the pad. "Wow," she nodded in approval. Then swiped the screen. "They let you keep it after?"

Grady leaned towards Jade to view what she was looking at. "Yeah. It's in a jar I keep on the table beside my bed so that it's the first thing I see in the morning."

"Cool." Jade concentrated on what she was seeing on the PearPad for a moment. "You're so lucky. I wish I could keep my appendix in a jar."

Jade made one more swipe on the _Pear Pad,_ then her eyes widened in shock. "Ew! You are one twisted dude, Grady!" Jade stood up, hit Grady with the _Pear Pad _and walked away.

Grady laughed as he grabbed the tablet which had fallen on the sofa.

"They're so cute together." Marty sighed dreamily. "Well, that's it for today! 'Til next time!"

* * *

_Rewind a couple of days_

When Beck Oliver arrived at Hollywood Arts Wednesday morning, he passed by Jade West peering inside her locker. Beside her was Chester Grady, holding a coffee cup and leaning at the wall.

"I'm just saying that _I _could put up some artwork on your locker." Beck heard Grady say. "That," he motioned to the black paint and numerous scissors decorating it. "Is depressing even me. And that's saying a lot."

"No," was Jade's short reply as she shut her locker with a loud bang.

Grady straightened up from his position and touched one of the scissors attached to the door.

Jade held up a warning finger. "Step away from the scissors."

Grady held up hands in mock surrender. "I'm just sayin', do you really want to advertise your psychosis?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Be that way." Grady shook his head before handing Jade the coffee he was holding. "Other people would've been greatly appreciative of my offer. I am a very talented artist, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jade replied absently as she walked away, with Grady trailing behind her.

Beck, who had been frozen at his place the moment he saw Grady hand Jade her coffee, felt as if he had been punched at the stomach.

Grady gave Jade coffee.

That used to be _his _job. Like it was _his _job to walk Jade to class. And to call her out on her psychosis. _His_ job. Not Grady's.

And not for the first time since _The Break Up_, Beck Oliver wondered if he had made a mistake.

* * *

"I don't get it. I really don't!" Tori cried out as she placed her food tray on the table where Beck and Andre were already eating.

"What don't you get?" Andre asked.

But before she could answer, Jade slid into the seat next to Andre with her usual salad.

"Well?" Tori demanded, glaring at Jade.

"Well what?" Jade snapped.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Wait, who are we talking about here?" Beck interjected.

"You know that cute drummer in Andre's band?" Tori asked.

"Mark?" Andre interjected.

"Yes, Mark." Tori glared. "He came up to me when I was by the_ Grub Truck_, all nervous like. I thought he was gonna ask me out. Imagine my surprise when he passed by me and went right towards Jade."

"He didn't ask me out." Jade glared back at Tori. "Exactly."

"Then what, exactly, did he want with you?"

"He wanted to know if we could jam sometime." Jade replied. "And I told him I can't 'cause I'm fully booked for the next couple of weeks."

"What _are_ you up to?" Andre asked, curious despite himself.

"I have Walker's photo shoot to finish, then I said yes to do a short film and a couple of plays."

"That's a lot of do." Tori commented.

"Yeah. It's really weird. I mean, since Monday, random people approach me by my locker. They all give me a new pair of scissors before asking me to read a script or something."

"And?" Andre prompted when Jade paused, distracted by her salad.

"Well, I couldn't say no a perfectly good pair of scissors now, could I?" Jade rolled her eyes. "And some of the scripts are so fantastic that I know I wouldn't forgive myself if I pass out on the chance to do them."

"But how can you possibly star in all of them?" Tori asked.

"Who said I'm starring in all of them? One play, I'll just be editing the script and maybe directing it, while the other, I'll just be doing a scene or two, like what I did at Shapiro's play. And my part in the short film, I think can be shot in one weekend."

"Uh, why do random people approach you at your locker offering scissors and scripts?" Andre asked.

"They're members of Jade's fan club." Beck helpfully piped out.

But before Jade could belt out a scathing reply, Tori groaned dramatically. "That's what I don't understand! Jade's mean and rude and not nice—"

"Why, thank you, Tori." Jade murmured, rolling her eyes. "You flatter me."

"But how come you get all the boys and the fans?" Tori wailed. "Even Andre here's not immune to whatever weird pheromones you're giving out!"

Jade smirked as one of her eyebrows rose. "Really?" she purred at Andre.

"Tori!" Andre protested in mortification. Then he turned to Jade and Beck. "It was just a stupid crush. A long, long time ago. It didn't mean anything. I'm over it now!"

"Are you sure you're over it?" Jade smiled, the same smile she gave when she was trying to seduce Robbie in the play. She leaned towards Andre and walked her fingers down his arm. "Too bad."

"Hey!" Beck protested. "Stop the mind frack, Jade. You're freaking Andre out."

Jade laughed but eased away from Andre. "Sorry. That was way weird, right?"

"Uh, right!" Andre squeaked. "Way weird."

"Back to my problems!" Tori all but wailed. "I mean I really don't get it. I'm nice. And I'm not ugly. What do I have to do to get a decent date around here? I mean, the boys who've asked me out either have ulterior motives or are cheaters! I've never had a decent date since I was with Jade in Nozu!"

"And on that note," Jade collected her stuff and walked away.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Jade saw a familiar looking brunette lounging by her locker. "Ugh. Please tell me that you're not here for me."

"I can't do that." the brunette told her as he ran his hand through his hair. "I actually am here for you."

Jade groaned as she opened her locker and dumped her things inside.

The brunette gave Jade a killer grin once he got her attention.

But the smile was wasted on the girl who merely growled, "Ryder Daniels, right? The guy who burned Tori Vega?"

The smile dimmed but did not disappear.

"What do you want?" Jade demanded. "And keep it short. I have somewhere I need to be."

"The film festival's in two months. And I heard you said yes to a bit part in one short film."

"Your point?"

"What if I offer you the starring role in _my _short film?"

"No." Jade told him as she slammed her locker shut.

"At least read my script," Ryder demanded.

"NO." Jade told him as she walked away.

But Ryder reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the locker.

"What? Why not?" He demanded. "Don't you want to star in your own film instead of just being Vega's understudy?"

"Don't touch me," Jade snarled as she tried to shake off Ryder's hold.

But Ryder refused to release her. "I don't get it," he said. "Why are you refusing to work with me? You're not even friends with Vega!"

Jade stopped struggling out of Ryder's grasp, knowing that the boy was stronger than she was. So she did the next best thing. She lifted a boot-clad foot and brought it forcefully down Ryder's knee.

Surprise and pain made Ryder release his hold on Jade.

"Be glad that it's your knee." Jade told him. "Next time, it'll be your groin." with that warning, Jade sailed away.

She hadn't taken a couple of steps when she heard Ryder shout, "Gank!" at her before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Ryder Daniels with Jade?" Robbie asked as he motioned towards Jade's locker.

Andre and Beck turned.

"It is!" Andre exclaimed. "I wonder what that jerk needs with Jade?"

Beck frowned when he saw Ryder grab Jade's arm. He was about to interfere when he saw that Ryder refused to let Jade go. And he couldn't help but feel proud when Jade was able to free herself with a well-placed kick.

He was not surprised when he heard Ryder scream, "Gank!" at Jade.

What surprised Beck and the student body of Hollywood Arts was when an angry force of nature, whom they also knew as the enigmatic Chester Grady, strode angrily into the hall and grabbed Ryder Daniels by his collar.

"Did you just call West a gank?" Grady growled at Ryder as he pushed him against the row of lockers.

"It's none of your business." Ryder bit out as he attempted to push back at Grady.

"Apologize," Grady bit out.

"No!"

Beck and Andre made their way over to stop the impending fight, but they were blocked by a group of curious students who encircled Grady and Ryder.

"Jade!" Robbie called out. "Do something!"

"Alright." Jade agreed.

Robbie waited a beat. "Jade!"

"Oh. You mean now?" Jade rolled her eyes as she made her way to the back of the crowd. "Move!" she snarled at the crowd and like a miracle, a path opened up to her.

"Dude!" she called out to Grady once she reached the two.

"He," Grady bit out the words to Jade without breaking eye contact with Ryder. "Called you a gank."

"I probably deserved it."

"_I _don't care if you deserved it._"_

"I'm so touched," Jade said, however, her tone expressed that she was anything but touched. "Now, break it up."

"Not until he," Grady motioned to Ryder. "Apologizes."

"Then we'll be here forever," Jade retorted. "Because you can beat him black and blue and he won't apologize."

"Then I can just beat him black and blue," Grady muttered, which made Ryder gulp involuntarily.

"Guys! Helen's coming!" Sinjin called out a warning from somewhere.

Jade groaned. "Look, I already kicked him. If I cuff him, would you let him go?"

Grady thought about it for a minute. "Okay," he nodded.

"Great," Jade said sarcastically before hitting Ryder at the head.

"Ow!"

"Not one word," Jade warned Ryder. "You," she turned to Grady. "Release him. Now." and to the crowd surrounding them, "And you! Get lost!"

The crowd immediately dispersed save for Beck and Andre.

Grady held on to Ryder for a heartbeat more before letting him go, just as Helen and her assistant came into view.

"What's going on?" Helen demanded.

Grady and Ryder glared at each other as Ryder fixed his collar.

"Nothing," Andre replied when it became obvious that the two would not reply. "Nothing's going on."

"Yeah. It's all cool." Beck agreed.

Helen looked at them suspiciously before frowning and walking away with her assistant.

"Let's go," Jade grabbed Grady's arm as she pulled him towards the photography studio. "We have better things to do."

"I can't let him get away with calling you a gank." Beck heard Grady say. "That's not cool."

"Yeah. Great. My hero." came the sarcastic reply.

And Beck can't help but feel inadequate as he watched Jade walk away with Chester Grady.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. is Forgiveness

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: I don't know! A million? This chapter is too long!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: The love I have been getting for this fic is overwhelming. Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I would love to to hear what you think of this installment. And if you review anonymously and want a reply, please tell me how to get in touch with you.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Forgiveness  
_(Chapter 5)

* * *

"Hi. I'm Mart Walker," said the male teen who had a camcorder remote in his hands. "And your eyes do not deceive you. This is Chester Grady's _Slap _page."

Mart clicked the remote he was holding. The camcorder zoomed out and revealed Chester Grady sitting beside him. Seated on the other side of Chester Grady was Jade West with her usual tumbler of _Jet Brew_.

"So I found out that aside from posting some inane doodles, Grady's _Slap _page is woefully neglected." Mart, whose perkiness was a stark contrast to his companions' demeanor, stated. "So we decided to update his video profile."

"We don't want to be here." Jade West said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"We're here because we lost a bet." was Grady's contribution.

"And bribed," Jade help up her coffee.

"Oh, shush!" Mart rolled his eyes. "So, now," he smiled at the camera. "We all say something about Grady that his adoring public does not know about him."

"No." Jade said.

"I'll start." Mart continued, ignoring Jade. "We all know that Grady's an extremely talented multimedia artist. I mean, his designs would really blow you away. But what you don't know is that Grady can sing. Well, not extremely well, but he can sing. Now, Jade, your turn!"

Jade groaned.

"Come on. You lost a bet. Now, you have to pay the piper." Mart told her gleefully.

"I've got nothing." Jade shrugged.

"Me too," Grady said. "Next question."

"You're not even trying!" Mart protested. "Come on, guys! Please? Please? Please?"

Grady made a rude, frustrated sound.

"Okay," Jade said. "I have one. Grady's rough exterior is only a front. Deep, down inside, he's very sweet, very funny and very wholesome," she gave an uncharacteristically sweet smile at the camera, before turning to Grady and Mart.

Mart's face softened. "Really?" he breathed.

"No." Jade lost her smile to her usual poker face. "Sorry, adoring public. Grady is seriously bad ass."

"Bad to the bone, baby." Grady agreed.

"Jade!" temper was beginning to spark in Mart Walker. "Say something _true_ and not commonly known about Grady!"

"Fine. Uh," Jade looked up the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"Anytime today?" Mart prompted after a moment of silence.

Jade shook her head. "Sorry. I still got nothing. And I'm bored now. So, see you tomorrow!" with that, she stood up and walk away. "I vote that Grady fill his _Slap _page with inane doodles!" she shouted from behind the camera.

"Seconded!" Grady said. "Also bored. Later, Walker!" Grady called out, following Jade.

And the last thing the viewers of Chester Grady's _TheSlap _video profile saw was an eighteen-year old throwing a tantrum.

* * *

_The Thursday Night Before_

The nights were the worst.

During the day, Jade West could bury herself in her school work, in extracurricular activities, in her writing. She had a hundred things going on all at the same time to keep herself busy, to make herself forget.

Forget that she was stuck with a family that did not get her, in a world where she was constantly misunderstood.

Contrary to the rumors circulating in the school, Jade West did not have cruel, abusive parents. Instead, her parents were _normal_ and _average_, two words that would never describe Jade. Her mom was an actuary, who who only took small risks with big rewards. Jade's dad was an accountant who hailed from a long line of accountants. He dreamed that one day, his children would join the family accounting firm.

So when three-year old Jade told her parents that she wanted to become a star, they patted her head and told her to study hard because one day she'll change her mind.

Jade, however, didn't change her mind. Ten years later, when Jade was accepted to Hollywood Arts, her parents tried to discourage her. When Jade didn't budge, they tried to be supportive (by paying her ridiculously high tuition) but still considered her dream of action as a mere passing fancy, something that she would grow out of once she matured.

Jade, removed from her parents' understanding, felt lonely.

Until she met Beck Oliver: a fellow dreamer, an actor. Finally, she thought, she found someone who understood.

Years later, she learned the hard way that it was all a lie. Beck Oliver did not get her. At all.

And the feeling of loneliness came back. It was worse now because now she felt how it was not to be lonely.

But she was a big girl now. She was tough. She was mean. She can handle herself.

So yeah. She kept busy during the day with her classes and her projects and her writing.

But alone, at night, while lying alone in her bed, she remembered how it felt like to be understood.

With a defeated sigh, Jade sat up on her bed, turned on her lamp and reached for another script submitted for her consideration.

She needed to keep busy to drive away her blues. Sleep would wait.

* * *

When Beck Oliver was a little boy, his every dream and imagining centered on his becoming an actor (his stage did not matter— it be television, film or theater).

Then he met Jade West on his first day of Hollywood Arts. Suddenly, his future dreams became more defined. He, Beck Oliver, would become an actor _and _he would marry Jade West. He dreamed that one day, his future wife, his Jade, would be his co-star in a blockbuster film and they would walk down the red carpet together. Or sometimes, Jade would be a director and be the boss of everyone, himself included. Some days, she'd be a rock star, who would sing and dance and follow no one's rules but her own.

However, with every fight, every misunderstanding, every jealous fit, the future he dreamed of became a bit dimmer. But Beck Oliver held on to his dreams. He would become and actor and he would marry Jade West.

Even after _The Break Up_, Beck Oliver still held on, believing that they would (eventually) fix their broken relationship.

It was not until one fateful Friday morning that Beck Oliver realized that he may have irrevocably lost one part of his dream when he let Jade West go.

He was running a bit late that morning. In fact, he had just pulled into the parking lot when he heard the bell signaling the start of classes. So when he entered the halls of Hollywood Arts, it was already deserted.

Deserted, save for two students: Jade West and Chester Grady.

Jade West was leaning back on her locker. Chester Grady was leaning towards her, his face moving closer and closer to Jade's.

Until his lips finally touched hers. And Beck Oliver's heart broke.

When he left, Jade and Grady were so engrossed with each other, they never noticed him.

* * *

There was something weird in the air that Friday morning, even for a performing arts high school like Hollywood Arts. There were more nervous energy, intensity and insanity than usual.

The hallway resembled a busy beehive more than a high school.

When the bell rang to warn students that classes were about to begin, a swarm of students accidentally hit Chester Grady, which caused him to stumble into Jade West to was standing by a row of lockers, waiting for the burst of students to thin out before heading off to her own class. Grady held out both hands to brace himself, so as not to crush the younger girl into the wall of lockers.

The hallway emptied save for Grady and Jade, who were in close proximity with each other. This was the closest they had ever been with each other, lost at each other's eyes.

Grady couldn't deny what was right before him.

Jade West was beautiful. Her siren call was very hard to resist.

And he didn't even know why he was resisting.

"I want to try something," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

Seeing that Grady was now staring at her lips, Jade had no doubt what that _something _was.

"Go for it," she replied.

Grady leaned closer to Jade. He brushed his lips against hers once, twice. Lightly. Like butterfly's wings. It was only when Jade's eyes fluttered close that he deepened the kiss.

And moments later, Grady surfaced for air.

Jade's eyes slowly opened. Teal met hazel in a battle of wills, wondering who would break first.

Grady slowly eased away from Jade.

After a moment, Jade asked Grady, "Want to walk away and pretend it never happened?"

"Yes!" Grady replied, his relief evident. "Please. Let's not do that again."

"Great." Jade nodded and walked away.

Grady walked in the opposite direction.

It figured.

He met a girl who was perfect for him in every way. He kissed the girl. Kiss felt like kissing a sister.

Story of his life.

* * *

Beck Oliver blew off his morning classes.

After seeing Grady kiss Jade, Beck went back out to his car and started driving around aimlessly. He wanted to keep driving until he dropped from exhaustion (or until his gas tank emptied).

He refused to think, but he can't help but feel. And one emotion rose above the hurt and anger and the feeling of betrayal.

He felt a need. The need to talk to his best friend. He needed to talk to Jade West, whose life for almost three years was so intertwined with his that it was hard to determine where one started and the other began.

He needed to talk to Jade. He would plead, scheme and plot. Anything, really, just so that he would be able to speak to Jade.

Finally with a plan, Beck Oliver got some of his cool back. He whipped his car around and drove back to school, just in time for Sikowitz's class, the one subject Jade was sure to attend.

Perfect. The day was becoming better already.

But Jade was not yet in class when Beck entered the room, so there went his plans of cornering her before classes. He would just have to step on in and catch her alone after class.

Little did he know that fate had other plans.

Jade West strode into the room, late for class. Cat followed behind her. Lucky for them, Sikowitz was later.

"Jade, please?" Cat whined as she trailed after Jade into the room.

No one was paying them any attention as it was not uncommon for the smaller girl to wheedle concessions for the mean girl.

Except for Beck.

So he was the only one who noticed that Jade was paler than usual. There were dark circles under her eyes, making them look bruised. And she lacked her usual swag.

"No." even her quick denial lacked its usual strength and venom. Jade went to an empty chair at the back and dropped gracelessly.

"But, Jade!" Cat's voice hit a high pitch which made Jade wince.

"Cat, knock it off."

"Oh, phooey." Cat dropped in her own chair and crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" Tori turned to Cat.

But before either girls could answer, Sikowitz entered the room with his usual flair and announced a quick acting exercise with Tori, Andre, Robbie and Jade.

Beck did not pay any attention as instructions were called out regarding the improv, his attention focused solely on Jade.

He saw her walk to the stage, lacking her usual confidence. Seconds after the scene began, Jade staggered over to the back. If Beck was not mistaken, beads of sweat broke out on her face, which alarmed him because Jade never sweated.

Andre, noticing that Jade was not actually saying anything (which was so out of character for her), frowned and turned to her, raising his eyebrows in question.

Jade's eyes met Andre's. Then, she slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm breaking out of character," were the last words out of her mouth before she clutched her abdomen, doubled over, and crumpled to a heap on the floor.

Beck was out of his chair in seconds.

But Andre was closer and faster. He was by Jade's side in an instant, scooping her into his strong arms, muttering, "Don't worry, baby. Andre's got you."

"Andre! Take her to the nurse's office," was Sikowitz's unnecessary instruction as he held the door open.

Beck tried to follow Andre, but was blocked by Sikowitz who refused to let anyone out of the classroom. "She'll be fine. And you won't help by crowding her in!"

"I told her!" Cat cried out. "I told her to go to the nurse's office when I saw her throw up in the girls' bathroom but she wouldn't listen!"

Beck saw that Cat was crying. So he forced down his own worry and gave the girl a comforting hug.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Beck searched the hallways for Andre, for any news about what happened to Jade.

"Beck!" he heard Tori called out.

"What?"

Tori rushed towards him. "I found out from Andre that Jade was picked up by an ambulance and was rushed to the emergency room." Tori named the same hospital they had rushed Rex to a few months before.

Beck nodded in thanks, but as he was about to rush out, Tori grabbed his arm.

"Wait, there's more." Tori told him.

Heart thudding in his chest, he motioned for Tori to continue.

Tori gave him a look filled with pity. "I also overheard that Jade's pregnant. That's why she was throwing up before Sikowitz's class and having abdominal cramps."

Beck's eyes widened in shock even as he whirled around to run to his car.

* * *

Beck took a deep breath before knocking at the hospital door of Jade's room. How he got there was a blur of confusion, as his thoughts on the way was a thundering repeat of _Jade's pregnant, Jade's pregnant, Jade's pregnant_.

The door opened a crack.

Beck looked down and saw a pair of eerily-familiar pair of blue eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want?" the imperious tone of voice was familiar also.

Jade had trained her brother well.

"Jeremy," Beck crouched down so that he was at the boy's eye level. "Can I see your sister?"

"No." the little boy slammed the door at Beck's face.

Beck heard the telltale sound of the lock twisting shut. It's official. This generation of Wests was going to be the end of him. He took another deep breath and stood up before knocking at the door again. "Jeremy!"

"What?" he heard Jeremy say from the inside.

"I just want to talk with your sister."

"No!"

"Can you ask her if she wants to talk to me?"

"No!"

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her, you know."

"No!"

Resigning himself to a long siege, Beck eased himself down to the floor with his back to the door. The stubborn streak of the West siblings was not legendary for nothing.

He brought out his phone and sent messages to his frantic friends that yes, Jade was in the hospital and no, he had no news of how she was. Yet. Then, he let his head fall into his hands.

"Beck? Is that you?" Beck heard a sweet, feminine voice asked moments (Minutes? Hours? Days?) later.

Beck scrambled up from his lounging position as he greeted Jade's mother.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Mrs. West asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Before waiting for an answer, she knocked softly. "Jeremy, please open the door."

And Beck was once again struck by how similar, and how different, Jade was from her mother.

There was no question that it was Andrea West who gave her children their remarkable blue eyes. More than that, Andrea stamped her lips, chin, complexion and stature on her daughter. But the similarities ended there. Andrea's eyes were kind and open and were not masked with dark, heavy eyeliner. And for as long as Beck could remember, her lips were always ready to break into a sunny smile.

"Mrs. West, I'm so sorry," Beck began.

"Oh, honey, what are you sorry for? It's not your fault." Mrs. West interrupted him, placing a motherly hand on his arm. Then, she turned to the closed door. "Jeremy, I'm going to count to three, and if you don't open this door," her voiced trailed off in warning.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Beck had to suppress a smile. What is it with West women and their affinity for counting while waiting for doors to open?

Beck heard the door unlock before it cracked open.

"You can go in," came the stubborn pronouncement to his mother. Then, the little boy glared at Beck. "He can't."

"Jeremy," Mrs. West sighed in frustration.

Mouth pursed rebelliously and with a glare that promised painful retribution later, Jeremy stepped back and opened the door wider. "Fine. He can come in. But if he upsets her, I'm gonna clobber him."

"You're not clobbering anyone." Mrs. West pinched her forehead, as if doing so would prevent the incoming migraine. "And he's not going to upset Jade."

Jeremy merely crossed his arms.

"Come in, Beck. I apologize for him." Mrs. West said as she ushered Beck inside.

Once inside, Beck saw Jade sleeping peacefully on the bed, an IV drip attached to her left hand. He hesitated at the threshold. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. The doctors just want to keep her overnight for observation, just to make sure." Mrs. West answered as she went to Jade's side to fluff a pillow and fix her blanket, anything to occupy her hands.

Beck moved to Jade's other side where he found her right hand and sandwiched it between his own.

Jade stirred, jerking her hand away from Beck's grasp. Beck's lips thinned.

"I think she's waking up. We'll leave the two of you to talk." Mrs. West said as she took Jeremy's hand in hers. "Come on, Jeremy, dinner time."

"But, mom!" Jeremy tried to protest as his mother led him away.

Jade jerked awake when the door accidentally slammed shut after mother and son went out.

"What's going on?" Jade murmured groggily as she struggled to open her eyes. And the first thing she saw, to her surprise was, "Beck?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Jade took a moment to consider herself. "Like a bus just hit me."

Beck's smiled, but it was tinged with bitterness. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"What?" Jade blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Jade, you don't have to keep it a secret from me anymore. I already know. After your stunt this afternoon, I think the entire world already knows!"

"Well good for you!" Jade snapped. "Because _I _don't know why you're freaking out!"

Even when tempers were running high, Beck's touch was still gentle as he helped Jade sit up when he saw her struggle to get up.

"Jade! I told you, I already know about the baby!"

"What baby?"

Gently, Beck laid a hand on Jade's blanket-covered stomach.

Jade's eyes widened before she hurriedly removed Beck's hand from her body, which made Beck madder.

"You think you can keep something like this hidden forever?"

"Beck."

"If you think I won't stand by you during this time, then you don't know me at all, Jade West!"

"Beck!"

"Because no matter what happened between us, I still love you!" Beck shouted the last confession.

Wide-eyed, Jade tried to process the confession of the boy before her. An uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

Beck took Jade's right hand in his. "I'll take care of you, babe. I promise. Leave it to me."

"Okay," Jade began when she got her breath back. "Okay. I have officially fallen into the Twilight Zone." she jerked her hands out of Beck's grasp.

"That's all you have to say?" Beck demanded, finally losing the reign on his temper.

"No!" Jade glared at him. "I actually have something else to say!"

"Then say it!"

"I am _not _pregnant!" she snapped.

Beck's world broke, then fixed itself again. _Oh, thank God_.

With all his bravado earlier, he was not ready to become a father. (But all the same, he couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment.)

"What made you think that I'm pregnant?" Jade demanded. "And even if I am pregnant, how can you think that it's yours?"

Beck gave her a look. "If you're pregnant, it's mine." he told her. "And it's all over school. You know, with the throwing up and the abdominal cramps."

"I've got food poisoning," Jade growled. "Last night, Jeremy and I went to the movies then ate at this hole in a wall restaurant near Los Feliz where I had salad. Big mistake."

"Oh." was Beck's only reply.

"Yeah. So hydrating now," she motioned to her IV. "But thanks for the offer to stand by me and Junior. I appreciate it."

Beck gave her a sheepish smile before an uncomfortable silence befell them.

"Look, Jade," Beck began just as Jade murmured, "Beck, I—"

"I'll go first," Beck told her. "I missed you."

"Uh, thank you?"

That was not the reply Beck was expecting, but he bravely plowed on.

"And earlier, when I told you I still love you, I meant it."

Jade nodded, but looked at everything but Beck.

"And I want us to try again."

Jade looked down and closed her eyes. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed, how hard I've wished to hear you say that." slowly, her eyes met his. Her hand slowly crept to his.

"I hear a _but _coming," Beck raised an eyebrow, but grasped Jade's hand tightly in his.

"But," Jade gave a weak smile. "Someone told me that I have to do a lot of growing up myself before I can even think of entering a relationship."

"Who told you that?" Beck demanded as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, my tattoo artist." Jade admitted. "Who also said that our relationship isn't healthy. And that we're both at fault when it imploded in our faces."

Jade searched Beck's face. Whatever she was looking for, she must've found it because she gave him her secret smile, the smile that was exclusively _his _when they were still together. "I'm not saying no, Beck. I'm just saying _not now. _Not yet."

Beck made a frustrated sound in his throat. Chester Grady had more influence on Jade than he originally thought. But Beck figured, he could work on that until she began to listen to him again and not Grady. "Don't believe everything that comes out of Chester Grady's mouth." he muttered.

Jade felt as if she missed something again. Why were they talking about Chester Grady? But Jade's protest was cut off when Beck's face softened.

"But as much as I hate to admit it, he has a point." Beck rubbed his hand on his face. "We can't build on a faulty foundation."

Something clutched at Jade's heart. She never thought that her already broken heart could break any further, but it was. Was this their final goodbye?

"I want a do-over."

And with those four words, Jade began to heal. "A what?"

"A do-over. I want us to start again. Clean slate."

"Alright." Jade told him. "A clean slate. I like that."

Beck gave Jade a smile, that same smile that made her fall for him all those years ago. "Hi." he told her as he held out a hand. "My name is Beck. I am an actor. And I would really appreciate it if you tell me your name."

Jade hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his. "Jade. Please to meet you."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

This chapter's alternate titles:

a) Beck's Redemption

b) It's too long but I don't know where to cut it!

c) This is How I Want Beck to Act in Canon But I Fear It's Too OOC For Him!

d) OMG! Beck has Feelings?


	6. is Bettering Yourself

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2700ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _TheSlap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: The love I have been getting for this fic is overwhelming. Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I would love to to hear what you think of this installment. And if you review anonymously and want a reply, please tell me how to get in touch with you.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Bettering Yourself  
_(Chapter 6)

* * *

Tori Vega attempted to counter the Jade West pregnancy rumors by flooding _TheSlap_ with posts like, _Get well soon, __Jade! Good thing it's __only_ _food poisoning_. She also uploaded a photo of Jade's medical chart showing that she, indeed, had food poisoning and then slapped everyone she knew.

Tori Vega also enlisted the aid of her friends, demanding that they, too, post get-well-soon messages to Jade (which they did, not only because they considered Jade their friend, but also because Tori Vega was crazy scary when she did not get what she wanted).

Mart Walker started his own campaign with the more direct, _Jade West is NOT pregnant. I repeat, Jade West is NOT pregnant!_

The attempt to quell the rumors would have been semi-successful, had not Jade West's latest _TheSlap _update read, _Pregnancy is fascinating. It's like __voluntarily __having a __parasite __in your stomach._

Chester Grady did not help matters any as he commented, _For the record, I'm not taking a paternity test without a court order_.

Yeah, those two were a riot.

So the rumors continued, compounded with questions of who the father of Jade's unborn baby was.

* * *

_Moments Before_

Beck Oliver walked out of the hospital in high spirits. Jade was on her way to a full recovery.

True, he and Jade were not (yet) a hundred percent okay, but they were getting there (_maybe_). And he had high hopes that this time, things would be better and they would work through their problems instead of pretending they didn't exist.

It would have been the perfect ending to a not-so perfect day. Except that the first thing he saw in the hospital parking lot was Chester Grady stepping out from the passenger side of a cherry red convertible.

Beck was reminded of the kiss by the lockers and came to the realization that nothing was for certain (yet) with Jade.

"Hey!" a voice from the convertible's driver side called out. "Beck Oliver, right? We heard that Jade's been rushed here." it was Mart Walker, who gave Beck a hopeful grin.

Beck glanced at Mart for a second, but his eyes gravitated back to Walker's companion who was lounging indolently against the car with his arms crossed. Grady met Beck's stare with an amused smirk.

"Yeah," Beck replied to Walker, without breaking eye contact with Grady. "She's doing better now."

"Great!" Walker replied as he locked the car doors and started moving towards the hospital entrance. "Let's go, Grady. Our fair lady awaits!" with that cheerful statement, he made his way to the hospital.

Grady did not immediately follow Walker. Instead, he straightened up and moved closer to Beck.

"Beck Oliver," he mused. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Beck clenched his fist.

"Oh, I remember now," Grady grinned, all teeth. "West's ex. You're the dude who seriously messed her up."

Beck did not answer because what could he say to that?

Grady's smile widened and became more mocking. "I didn't realize it was you when West introduced us. But I always wanted to meet the idiot who dumped Jade West and lived to tell about it. She must have loved you very much." Grady shook his head in pity, before striding away.

And Beck could hear Grady's mocking laugh in his head all the way home.

* * *

Just like old times, Beck Oliver bought Jade West coffee that Monday morning. Black. Two sugars.

But unlike old times, he didn't drive her to school (he offered, but Jade said that she had something to do that morning and that she had already arranged for a ride).

And unlike old times, when Beck Oliver stepped into the hallways, Chester Grady was already hanging around Jade West.

The two of them were seated on the floor. Jade seemed to be napping as she was leaning back against the lockers with her eyes closed. Grady was drawing on his pad while glancing up at Jade once in a while.

There was no coffee cup in sight, so things were looking up.

Beck walked over to them and nudged Jade gently with his foot. "Hey. How're you doing?"

Jade opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Been better. Though the excruciating pain in my stomach is gone."

Grady closed his sketchbook and stood up. "Beck Oliver," Grady greeted him.

Beck ignored Grady and handed the coffee to Jade. "I brought you some coffee."

"Oh," Jade frowned as she held up a hand to accept the cup. "Thanks."

"She's not allowed coffee for a few days." Grady informed Beck gleefully. "Doctor's orders. She's on a clear broth and water diet today."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Jade removed the lid from the coffee cup and filled her lungs with its bittersweet aroma. She was about to take a quick sip when Grady swooped down and took the coffee away from her. "Hey!" she protested.

The coffee was handed back to Beck.

"I was just smelling it!" Jade grumbled as she began shoving her things into her purse. "I wasn't gonna drink it," she glared at Grady as she struggled to stand up.

Grady did not dignify Jade's denials with a response but he reached down, grabbed Jade by the arm and pulled her up effortlessly. He then slung an arm around Jade and looked at Beck expectantly.

Beck got the message that Grady was allowed to touch Jade while _he _was not.

The elbow jab Jade gave Grady pleased Beck. The unspoken communication between her and Grady that occurred thereafter did not (although it did result to the removal of Grady's arm from Jade's shoulders).

The three of them were beginning to garner unwanted attention from the people loitering in the halls. Beck thought he heard a student ask which between him and Grady fathered Jade's unborn child. This only added to tension surrounding the trio.

The tension and the posturing between the two boys, however, was lost on Jade who saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She then frantically rummaged in her bag. Then, with a triumphant, _"_Aha!" she held out an unidentifiable thing wrapped in what seemed to be crumpled paper. "Later," she told the boys as she pushed between them and swaggered away.

* * *

"Hey!"

Andre, whose head was half inside his locker, trying to figure out which books he needed that day, jerked in surprise, accidentally hitting his head on the side of his locker.

Jade snorted in amusement.

Andre spun around and glared at Jade, rubbing at his poor, abused head. That girl had serious ninja moves. He didn't even hear her move directly behind him until she announced her presence. "Girl, that ain't right!"

Behind them, a loud crash reverberated across the hall as Grady accidentally-on-purpose shoved Beck against the row of lockers when he strode away.

"Fascinating." Jade muttered.

"Aren't you gonna try and reason between your two admirers before it gets out of hand?"

"They are not my admirers." Jade grumbled. "And don't worry. Beck can take Grady."

"My boy may be taller, but that Grady dude looks like he eats rocks for breakfast."

"Grady's all bark." Jade lowered her voice and leaned closer so that only Andre could hear.

Andre unconsciously leaned closer also, as if drawn to Jade by invisible strings.

"He's an artist so he won't risk injuring his hands in a fistfight."

"Got it." Andre grinned. Then, he couldn't help but blush when he realized how close he was to the girl. "So," he began as he backed up. "What brings you to my locker?"

"Here," an irregularly shaped object, poorly wrapped in black paper and tied with a sad looking purple ribbon, was thrust unceremoniously at Andre's hands.

"What's this?" Andre asked suspiciously.

"A gift. To thank you. You know. For what you did last Friday. But if you don't want it—" Jade reached out, as if to take back the present.

Andre moved the present away from Jade's hands. "No. It's good. I was just surprised."

"I was told it was the right thing to do." Jade frowned.

"It is." Andre assured her.

"Great. My memory's pretty fuzzy, but Cat said you were all manly and heroic when you brought me out of class."

"I just did what anyone would've done," Andre told her as he began to unwrap the gift.

"Maybe," Jade told him as she unconsciously touched an old burn mark on her palm. "Well?"

Jade was staring at him expectantly, and Andre realized that she wanted him to unwrap the present. So he quickly tore off the ribbon and the black paper.

"A pair of scissors?" Andre examined the unwrapped object.

"It's a good pair," Jade nodded. "I have one exactly like it and it hadn't failed me yet."

Andre looked up at the resident mean girl and saw gratitude in her eyes. More than that, he saw beyond the facade and realized that Jade was nervous that he wouldn't like her gift.

And the gift was touching. Jade really loved her scissors, and for her to share something that important with him was epic.

"Just what I wanted." Andre's face broke into a smile. "Thanks. Now show Andre some lovin'," Andre said as he opened his arms.

"No." Jade rolled her eyes.

Andre had to keep himself from pumping his arms in victory when he saw Jade fighting an amused smirk before she turned and walked away.

* * *

The first thing Tori Vega did upon arriving at her usual lunch table was to slap Beck Oliver on the head. (Literally. Not on _TheSlap_.)

"Ouch," Beck frowned, stopped eating and turned to the girl. "Why?"

"I have been trying and trying to stop the rumors about Jade's pregnancy." Tori told him. "And your posturing this morning with Grady did not help matters any."

Beck was saved from giving a reply as Jade slid into the seat next to him with her container of soup.

"I'm taking your pickle," Jade announced as she swiped said food from Tori's plate.

Faster than Tori could react from the pickle theft, Beck had taken possession of the vegetable from Jade and had safely returned it to Tori's plate.

"Hey!" Jade protested.

"Thanks," Tori told Beck. "I always wanted to eat a manhandled pickle."

Beck ignored Tori and gestured to Jade's bowl of broth. "Clear soup and water diet, remember?"

"Yum." Jade listlessly stirred her soup.

"Don't play with your food," Beck playfully nudged Jade. "Eat your soup. C'mon. Eat it. You know you want to."

"Hey!" Jade parried Beck's elbow with hers.

Beck took that opportunity to grab a spoonful of soup from Jade's bowl and direct it towards her lips. When Jade opened her mouth to protest, Beck took advantage and fed her soup.

Jade made a face after swallowing.

Beck dipped the spoon in the bowl again and tasted the soup himself. "What is this? Boiled essence of socks?" he grimaced.

"I'm getting salt and pepper," Jade declared before standing up and walking away.

Beck grinned to himself. It took him a while before he realized that everyone sharing his table was staring at him with (crazy) smiles on their faces. "What?"

"I didn't know you and Jade had gotten back together," Andre commented.

"We haven't," Beck replied.

"Then what's with the," Tori mimed feeding soup.

"We're friends now." came the reply.

"I'm your friend," Cat chirped in. "You don't feed me soup."

"I think that's because he's not in love with you," Tori patted Cat's hand.

When Beck did not deny that statement (he is a man without secrets, after all), Andre asked, "How about her? Is she still in love with you?"

Andre nailed what haunted Beck the night before, that Jade never told him she was still in love with him; that she kissed Chester Grady.

"We're taking it slow. So, who knows?" Beck shrugged.

"I don't get it," Beck heard Robbie whisper to Tori. "If he's still in love with her, then why did they break up?"

"Love's complicated," was Cat's surprisingly insightful reply.

* * *

The _drive-Jade-to-school_ bit didn't work (good thing, too, because three girls, who he could've sworn went to Northridge, was waiting for him by his car that morning, bumming a ride to Hollywood Arts). Neither did the _bring-her-coffee-before-classes_. So maybe he'll try the ol' reliable, c_an-I-drive-you-home-after-practice?_

After his own rehearsal, Beck Oliver hurried over to the photography studio to offer Jade a ride home, hoping that they were not yet done for the day.

When he pushed open the studio doors, the room was still filled with people.

Beck saw Mart Walker holding a huge camera, shooting a male model standing in front of a green screen. The model's face was covered in ethnic-looking tattoos.

People were crowing around the shoot. Lighting. Make-up. Costumes. People holding cameras. But no Jade West.

He looked around and saw Chester Grady on a corner of the room, seated on the floor with his back on the wall, sketching. Using his shoulder as a pillow was a sleeping Jade West.

Beck's heart constricted but nonetheless walked over to the two.

Chester Grady's eyes lit up when he saw Beck walking over. "Beck Oliver!" his voice was filled with amusement, though it was toned down in consideration of the sleeping girl beside him. "How nice of you to stop by. I'd stand up and shake your hand but our girl needs her beauty rest."

Beck gritted his teeth at _our girl_. He knew if Jade was awake, Grady wouldn't get away with the comment.

"I'm here to take her home," Beck told the artist.

"No need." Grady waved his offer away. "I got her."

"She's riding home with me," Beck insisted, even if there's no certainty in that statement.

"No, she's with me."

"_She_ is getting annoyed that two idiots are disturbing her sleep," came a sleepy grumble from beside Grady.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" Grady exclaimed.

Jade let out a groan when she realized that she was snuggled against Grady. "Have you been taking advantage of me while I was sleeping?" she asked as she straightened up.

"Of course not," Grady replied, offended. "You sat beside me. You slid to me when you fell asleep. You used my shoulder as a pillow. If anything, it was _you_ who took advantage of _me _when you were sleeping."

Something unclenched in Beck.

When Beck offered a hand to help Jade stand up, she didn't hesitate (much) to take it.

"Hey," she greeted him, immediately letting go of his hand once she gained her footing.

"Hey," Beck replied. "Just dropped by to see if you need a ride home."

"There's no need for him to hang around, kid. I can take you home." Grady offered Jade, but his gaze never left Beck's face.

"Thanks, boys," Jade frowned, confused at the sudden out pour of offers to drive her home. "But I already made arrangements."

"You did?"

"_I_ am driving Jade home!" interjected the boisterous voice of Mart Walker, who had walked over unbeknownst to them. "_I _am also having dinner with her and her faboo mom and the delightful Jeremy West!"

"You see, boys?" Jade told them. "No need to poison the room with your testosterone. I already have a ride."

But Jade's statement fell on deaf ears as Grady and Beck continued glaring at each other.

"What's up with those two?" Jade asked Mart.

"I don't know," Mart sighed. "But it's so romantic!"

This time, Jade couldn't stifle her groan. "Walker, tone down the rose-colored glasses. You're giving me a headache."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. is a Dish Served Cold

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2800ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary"Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him. author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: A hundred reviews and counting! You guys are love! Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! Anyway, fair warning: teen drama and mush ahead!

Jori friendship coming up, as requested by_ freefallingup_some. And some lines were lovingly borrowed (stolen and paraphrased) from Iron Man 2 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. (because sometimes I have no words:D)

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is a Dish Served Cold  
_(Chapter 7)

* * *

"Hello to my faithful _TheSlap dot com _followers!" Mart Walker joyfully said, again from behind the camcorder. "I'm Mart Walker and right now, we're at Nozu to celebrate finishing Jade West's photoshoot for the Walker-Grady exhibit."

Loud and pulsing music accompanied Mart's narration, which was followed by two singing voices mangling Aerosmith's _I Don_'_t Wanna Miss a Thing_.

"Oh! Look. Jade West is already inside with the incomparable Cat Valentine. Cat's not in the shoot but she is totally fun to hang out with. Say hi, girls!"

"Hi!" Cat greeted with a manic wave.

"You're worse than a stalker, Walker," was Jade's contribution.

"Don't you just love Jade? She's so witty," Mart said. "There's Grady walking in now. Hey! Grady! Over here!"

Face looking mutinous, Grady walker over to their table. "Don't point that thing at me or I'll break it."

"Grady's in a bad mood because he lost a bet and now has to sing karaoke," Mart cackled.

"Yeah. I learned never to take bets against Mart Walker. He always wins." Jade added gravely. "Always."

Just in time, the couple who were singing finished their song.

"Perfect!" Mart said. "Your turn, Grady. Here's your song," he handed the bigger man a slip of paper with a combination of numbers and letters.

Grady gave Mart a death glare, but nonetheless took the slip of paper and trudged to the DJ with all the excitement of a man facing a firing squad.

Seconds later, their table erupted in laughter when the opening bars of the _Black Eyed Peas' Boom Boom Pow_ sounded over the speakers.

"You're a dead man, Walker!" Jade snorted.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat cried out after Grady began singing. "I thought you said Grady's a good singer!"

"He is!" Mart said.

"He isn't!" Jade cringed.

Cat laughed. "Come on, Jadey. Let's go help out a friend!" she then dragged Jade to the stage.

The video ended with Cat and Jade finishing the song with Grady and the entire place breaking into an impromptu dance, led by Mart Walker from behind the camera.

* * *

_The Day Before_

Tori Vega was just about to call it a night when the doorbell rang. She was surprised when she opened the door and found, "Jade?"

Without replying, the girl in black pushed her way in and started a frantic pace around the living room.

"Jade! You're making me dizzy. Jade! Stop that! Hey, Jade!" when verbal commands fell on deaf ears, Tori resorted to physically restraining Jade. "Now, what's up?"

"Beck asked me out." was Jade's reply.

"Really? That's great!" Tori frowned when she realized the other girl's demeanor was anything but great. "That's supposed to be a good thing, right?"

"Yes! No! I don't know." Jade dropped to the couch. "Beck asked me out and I said no."

"What?"

"I know. The word _no_ was out of my mouth before I had the chance to think. And I can't take it back."

Tori frowned.

"And his face when I said no." Jade shuddered. "I think I hurt him. That was never my intention."

"Jade—"

"I don't even know why I'm here. I just need someone logical to talk to. Someone who'll talk me off the ledge. Someone I can trust."

"And you came to me?" Tori was flattered, despite the situation.

"I know! I'll call Walker." continued, without hearing Tori.

"Hey!" Tori protested. "What am I chopped liver?"

"You're right. I can talk to you. You're sort of my friend, right?"

Tori glared at the other girl before sitting beside her at the couch. "I'd like to think that behind the bantering and the eye-rolling, we are friends, Jade."

"Good. That's good, right?"

"It is. And I can give pretty good advice, if I do say so myself. Now if you'd only listen to what I have to say like you listen to your tattoo artist."

"You're right." Jade suddenly stood up. "This calls for a new tattoo. I need my tattoo artist."

Tori pulled on Jade's sleeves to keep her from walking out. "Sit your butt right down. You can't get a tattoo every time you're in an emotional upheaval or if you need advice. You'll run out of space before you're twenty!"

Jade sat back down again and, right before Tori's eyes, seemed to deflate on the sofa.

Pity stirred in Tori's heart. Jade never did well in emotional situations. But then again, none of them did.

"Can I at least call Grady to bring frozen yogurt and Cat?"

Tori got the frozen yogurt part, even if she still maintained that it won't solve all the world's problems. But, "Cat?"

Jade nodded. "She amuses me."

"Sure," Tori shrugged. Then a thought dawned on her. "I see you and Grady are becoming really close. Is he the reason why you turned Beck down?"

"Grady? Why would I turn Beck down just because he and Grady didn't like each other?" Jade asked, distracted because she was trying to send out an SOS message to Grady on her _Pear Phone_.

"That's not what I meant." Tori resisted to roll her eyes at Jade's thickness. "I meant, maybe you turned Beck down because you already moved on to someone else."

"Moved on to whom?" Jade was genuinely perplexed.

"To Grady!" Tori snapped.

"Oh." Jade, after pocketing her phone, brought out a pair of scissors from her boot and gestured towards the living room table. "Can I?"

Tori groaned but leaned over and grabbed the vase of flowers on table and handed it to Jade.

Jade started cutting up the flowers. Much calmer now, Jade replied, "Grady and me, we're not like that. I mean, there was a time when we both wondered, but nothing came out of it. I guess we're too much alike."

"So why did you turn Beck down?"

"I don't know." Jade said, lost in thought. "I just did and I didn't want to take it back. It felt right. Does that mean that I'm starting to get over him? Should I just accept the fact that we're over?"

"I really don't know," Tori admitted. "Only you can answer that, Jade."

Jade paused her fast and furious petal-cutting. "Thanks. That's a lot of help."

"Well!" Tori huffed.

The two girls glared at each other for a bit, before Tori relented.

"Look, Jade, I can't give you the answers you're looking for because all of them are inside you, waiting to be plucked out." Tori said.

"Plucked out?"

"Let me finish." Tori held out a finger to silence Jade. "Maybe you're over him. Maybe you're not in love with him anymore. But the fact that you're bothered that you hurt him only means that you still care for him."

"I'm still in love with him," Jade admitted. "I'm in love with him but I don't want to be with him. Does that make sense?"

"I've watched the two of you since I got in Hollywood Arts." Tori said. "And I would be surprised if you felt otherwise."

"Thanks. You're not so bad, Vega."

The two then exchanged a smile. Then, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, broken only when Jade began cutting up flowers again.

Jade was almost out of flowers when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Cat and Grady." Tori jumped up.

True enough, Cat burst into the door after it was opened. "I got to ride in a motorcycle!" she giggled. "It was so much fun!"

Grady strode in after the redhead, carrying a large paper sack. "I don't know where you got the idea that I'm your personal delivery boy, kid." he snarled, but stopped when he saw the look in Jade's eyes. He turned to Tori, who shrugged.

_Talk to her_, Tori mouthed at Grady. Then, she called out, "Cat, wanna help me make hot cocoa?"

"Yey! Hot cocoa! I love hot cocoa!" she bounced into the kitchen, trailed by Tori.

Grady, meanwhile, dropped on the couch beside Jade. "Talk to daddy," he said.

"You sure you want to hear all about my psychosis?"

"Hey, you know me. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested."

Jade smiled before the story came tumbling out of her.

"Did he looked destroyed when you said no?" Grady asked after Jade finished, his delight evident.

"Grady! That's not helping!"

"Let me rephrase my question. How did you know that you hurt him?"

"He got mad and we exchanged a few heated words."

"So you just assumed that he was hurt when he got mad?" Grady shook his head. "Kid, the fact that the two of you started fighting after you turned him down, instead of talking about it like the mature individuals you are, probably meant that you're still stuck in the same cycle you were in when you broke up."

"So, you mean that me turning him down is a good thing?"

Grady rolled his eyes. "Why did you really turn him down, kid? I mean, a couple of weeks ago, him asking you out would've sent you over the moon. So why say no now?"

"Maybe because I like me better alone." sad, soulful eyes turned to Grady. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone forever."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Grady asked her. "Because I don't think God created someone as beautiful and as enchanting as you just so you could be alone."

A small but genuine smile broke out on Jade's face. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked hopefully.

Grady smiled back at her. "I _know_ you're pretty."

Acting on instinct, Jade threw her arms around Grady.

From the kitchen, Cat saw the two hugging and cried out, "I want a hug, too!" she ran to the couch and hugged both Grady and Jade. "Tori, come on!" she urged. "Group hug!"

"No, I—"

"Come on, Vega." Jade called out. "The next time this happens, it would be on someone's deathbed."

Tori smiled, but nonetheless made her way over to the trio.

When the group was complete, Cat made a happy noise in her throat and squeezed harder.

"I think I had a dream that started like this once," Grady said seconds later, causing the hug to break off and Cat to giggle.

"Way to kill the moment, dude." Jade groaned.

"I had to assert my masculinity somehow!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Tori replied, then blushed when she realized that she said it out loud.

Grady looked at her speculatively. "Really?"

Thankfully, the doorbell once again saved Tori from an uncomfortable situation. "I'll get the door!"

Grady grinned as he looked from Tori to Jade and smiled suggestively.

"No." Jade shook her head for emphasis.

"But—"

"No."

"It's Robbie and Andre." Tori announced with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"We come bearing gifts," Robbie announced as he held out a giant bag of marshmallows.

Andre, on the other hand, was bringing out several DVD cases.

"Why are you here?" Jade repeated Tori's unanswered question.

"Cat texted us," Andre replied.

"Cat!"

"What?" Cat asked innocently. "We're having a party!"

"Jade, let it go," Tori told her.

"Fine. But nobody's braiding my hair or sharing my frozen yogurt!"

A few minutes later, before anyone could settle in front of the television, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Tori called out.

And her eyes almost bugged out when she saw Beck waiting outside.

"Did Cat text you, too?" Tori demanded, ready to yell at Cat.

Beck shook his head in denial. "Why? What's going on?" he peered inside and saw the impromptu party. "Looks like I lost custody of the kids in the divorce."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Jade said at the same time.

"I just wanted to talk to Tori," Beck told her.

"Oh, so after I shoot you down, you go straight to Vega?"

"What do you care?" Beck demanded. "You won't go out with me, remember?"

"Look, Grady, maybe you could take Jade home," Tori interrupted them. "Before they could say things they would later regret.

"Fine, but I'm taking Cat with me," Jade declared.

"You can't just take Cat with you!" Beck argued. "She's a person, not a pet!"

Jade whirled around to face the redhead. "Well, Cat, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here with Beck?"

"Yes, Cat, decide!" Beck added.

Cat made a distressed sound in her throat.

"Kid, let it go. This is not helping any," Grady said as he stepped between Jade and Cat.

Jade glared at Grady.

"Yeah, you don't want her to faint again, don't you?" Robbie added, but squeaked when the combined forces of Jade's and Beck's glare turned to him.

"We'll see you around," Grady announced as he grabbed Jade's arm and forced her out the door.

Just as she was about to step out of the house, Jade stopped and broke out of Grady's hold. "This is ridiculous!" Jade snapped. Of course, being Jade West, she didn't just say _This is ridiculous_. She interjected the F word that made Cat gasp in reproof.

Grady called out Jade's name in warning, but was ignored.

Everyone waited with bated breath for the explosion. Even Beck braced himself because Jade in a full out rant could only be described as glorious. (Maybe that's why he couldn't help but push her buttons whenever they were together)

Jade strode back into the house and opened the door to the yard. "Everyone out!"

"I live here!" Tori protested. "You can't just order me out!"

"I've got this!" Andre called out as he slung an arm around Tori and led her outside. The others, even Grady, soon followed.

Jade closed the door, but seconds later, Grady opened it again a crack. Everyone scrambled into the best eavesdropping position.

Jade walked towards Beck. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean, to you know," Jade's eloquent hands filled the words her lips couldn't vocalize.

Beck was surprised. He wasn't expecting the apology. So he captured Jade's hands in his, wanting to hear every thought in her fascinating but frustrating mind to avoid any more misunderstanding.

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you," Jade said. "It's more of, I'm not yet ready to go out with anyone. Because I'm discovering who Jade West is and what she's capable of. And I think I like her."

Beck nodded. He got it. He missed Jade like crazy, but he got what she was saying.

"And if I'm ready to go out again, I promise that you'll be the first to know." Jade paused. "Well, maybe not the first. Not even the second. But third, definitely."

"Third?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jade shrugged. "Apparently, I have friends now. Girl friends. And I think the Girl Code mandates that girl friends find out these stuff first before the boyfriend."

Tori's victorious "Yes!" was immediately shushed by the gang, in fear that the ex couple would realize that there were eavesdroppers in their conversation.

"So I can be the boyfriend again?" Beck asked, his hopes high. "Not now. Because I get what you're saying about discovering yourself. But in the future?" he clarified.

Jade smiled and Beck felt like having sunshine beam on his skin after a long, dark night.

Beck grinned back. "And I'm sorry, too. I had no right to expect you to say yes to me after everything that I've put you through."

"Beck, I—"

"No. Let me finish." Beck let Jade's hands go because they were distracting him (he wanted to hold on them and never let go) and his next words may make or break them. "I love that you're growing up and discovering new things and improving yourself. But I hate that you're doing them without me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Grady and Walker and Cat and Andre and everyone who's been helping you become a better person.

When Jade tried to interrupt again, Beck interrupted her by placing a finger against her mouth.

"Don't do that," Jade told him after pulling down Beck's hand. "It's killing the mood."

"Oh, sorry." Beck cleared his throat before continuing, "I mean, you're already awesome when we were still together, but now," he paused, searching for the correct adjective. "Now you're perfect."

"No, I'm not, but thanks for saying it," Jade hid a delighted smile by looking down.

But Beck was having none of it as he tipped up Jade's chin so they would be in eye contact when he said, "No. You are perfect. I'm sorry I didn't say that enough when we were still together. Now say, thank you, Beck."

This time, Jade couldn't help but smile delightedly. "Thank you, Beck." she parroted obediently.

"Don't tell me you're buying pretty boy's pretty words!" Grady suddenly called out, once again ruining the moment.

Jade stepped back from Beck and turned to where their friends are. "You think I'm being easy on him?"

"Yes!" Grady replied.

"Oh." Jade frowned, then said a really bad word. "Later!" she called before sweeping out.

"Why would you say that?" Beck demanded angrily as Grady stepped into the house.

"You know what they say, Oliver." Grady told Beck with a manic grin. "Talk is cheap."

"You're just saying that because you want Jade for yourself."

Grady laughed but did not deny Beck's accusation. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my girl needs me."

"She's not your girl!" Beck called out after the departing Chester Grady.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. is Revenge

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2700

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I usually reply to reviews, so anons, if you want a reply to your questions, please tell me how to contact you. Or you can contact me through tumblr or twitter at ilurked. Thanks.

Oh, and chapter warning: Bade fluff, if you squint.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Revenge  
_(Chapter 8)

* * *

Mart Walker's latest _TheSlap _update once again generated a record number of hits, likes and comments.

It was a photo of the latest poster of the much-hyped vampire trilogy book-turned-movie. However, the faces of the movies' actors were edited out to be replaced by Jade West as the angst-ridden teenager, Beck Oliver as the sparkly vampire, and Chester Grady as the buff werewolf. As the photo's caption, Mart wrote, _Team Beck or Team Grady? Hollywood Arts, You Decide!_

Hollywood Arts had a field day putting their two cents in.

_Sinjin_:  
How come there's no Team Sinjin? :,(

_Cat_:  
Team Beck!  
I really wish they'd hurry up and get together soon!

_Tori_:  
It was nice knowing you, Mart Walker :{)

_Andre_:  
Does Jade know about this?

And they didn't even have to wait too long for the comments of the persons involved.

_Beck_:  
DUDE!

_Grady_:  
Team Grady, definitely.  
Only pre-adolescent girls would choose unkempt hair over a six-pack.

_Mart_:  
That's an excellent idea, Grady!  
Do you think I could convince Beck to let me take a picture of his abs?  
So that people could vote which between the two of you has a better six-pack.

_Jade_:  
Mart Walker, be afraid. Be very, very afraid.

* * *

_Yesterday_

"Hi. Jade. Hi."

Jade slammed her locker shut and turned around to see who dared speak to her. "Eric Brett. Dancer. Captain of the football team."

The blond-haired, blue-eyed boy in front of Jade broke into a smile so bright that Jade had to resist shielding her eyes. "Correct. Correct. And correct."

Jade nodded and arched an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to state his purpose. "Sometime today?" Jade prompted when he still did not speak, seemingly content just staring at her.

"The next Full Moon Jam's on Friday night," he began. His head dipped a little, causing a cascade of hair to flop down over his eyes (it was so cute it made Jade's teeth hurt). He cleared his throat. Fidgeted. "I was thinking, if you don't already have a date, maybe you could go with me?" he looked at her hopefully, through thick, blond eyelashes.

Eric Brett's only warning that Something Had Gone Horribly Wrong was the narrowing of Jade's eyes. Seconds later, he found himself shoved back against the wall and his collar bunched up in Jade's hands. (Maybe he should add Got Serious Ninja Moves to his file _Things One Should Know About Jade West Before One Asks Her Out_)

"What's going on?" the she-devil snarled.

Eric gulped. Did his asking Jade out offend her in some fundamental level? Granted, he was nowhere near the level of hotness that Beck Oliver was in, nor can he be categorized as rebel or bad ass as Chester Grady was. Eric Brett was, instead, the nice guy who was nice looking. The girls he had dated in the past had called him cute and harmless, which he hated. But he knew if he could just get Jade West to date him, his position in the dating totem pole would rise at an astronomical level. But, it was probably Not A Good Idea to tell Jade that.

"Well?"

Eric found out that Jade didn't take kindly to being ignored when he felt his collar tighten."There's nothing going on. I just want to ask you out."

"I heard you the first time. The question now is, why?"

"Is this a trick question?" Eric gulped.

"You're the third guy to ask me out to the Full Moon Jam. And it's not even lunch time yet." Jade growled. "You want me to believe that it's some cosmic coincidence?"

"You're pretty. And interesting. And single." Eric replied. "So naturally, guys want to ask you out."

"There's no locker room bet?" the hold on Eric's collar loosened a bit.

"What bet?"

"Like, a hundred bucks to he who can take the weird chick to the Full Moon Jam," Jade replied.

"No bet." Eric squeaked.

Jade released her hold on his collar but she did not lose the suspicious look in her eyes. Eric thought that he was out of the woods, but then Jade stepped back and yelled, "Sinjin!"

Quick as a flash, the curly-haired geek appeared at Jade's side. "You called?"

"Is there a bet on who can take me out to the Full Moon Jam?" Jade asked Sinjin VanCleef without breaking eye contact with Eric Brett.

"No." Sinjin said. "But if you want a date to the Full Moon Jam, I can—"

"Scram!" Jade said, but called back "No, wait." before Sinjin could take a couple of steps away.

"Yes?" Sinjin asked hopefully.

Jade groaned before mumbling, "Thanks. Now, get lost!"

Sinjin squeaked in happiness before disappearing as quickly as he had come.

"And Mart Walker said I had no manners." Jade muttered.

Eric Brett laughed nervously, not sure if Jade was joking or not. He decided it was more prudent _not _to laugh when Jade turned the full wattage of her fierce eyes on him. Eric felt his knees weaken and start to shake.

"You're lucky." Jade told him. "You get to live another day." Jade swaggered away, but not before shoving the boy back against the lockers.

"Does this mean you're going out with me to the Full Moon Jam?" Eric called out, undaunted.

"NO!"

"Call me if you change your mind!" the boy persisted.

"I'll change my mind if the football team actually wins a game for once!" Jade replied without looking back. Hence, the poor, lovesick boy didn't see the small, secret smile that graced Jade's face as she rolled her eyes.

But Beck Oliver did.

"It doesn't feel good from the other side of the fence, does it?" Chester Grady asked Beck mockingly.

"Dude." Beck's tone was a warning. He didn't even know where Grady had come from, but he seemed to turn up during Beck's worse moments.

But Grady simply smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender, before walking away.

* * *

"Uh, Jade?" Beck gently nudged the girl beside him during lunch time. "Where's your food?" he asked, glad that despite what transpired the day before, there was no awkwardness between them, unlike the days (weeks?) following their bad breakup.

"I'm still having problems with keeping food down so Walker promised to bring me lunch today." Jade replied as she dug in her bag and reached for a packet of saltines.

"You poor baby." Beck wanted to give Jade a cuddle, but he resisted. (He was man enough to admit that not being able to touch Jade was almost like a physical ache.)

"He's late." Jade frowned.

As if on cue, Mart Walker came running into the _Asphalt Cafe_. "Here's your porridge and your coconut juice, both of which are staples when recovering from food poisoning. Your lunch is served. Enjoy! 'Bye!" and he ran away before Jade, or anyone really, could say a word in.

"Now, that's fastfood," Robbie joked as he held up his hand for a high five. "No? Not funny?" he sighed when he was ignored and slowly brought down his hand. "Okay."

"What was that?" Andre asked, looking at where Mart Walker disappeared to.

The reason Mart was running became clear when Sikowitz appeared seconds later, screaming, "Mart Walker, you thievin', connivin' good for nothing! Bring me back my coconut!"

The table watched in amusement as Sikowitz ran after the senior, before collectively shrugging and going back to their food.

The gang was having their usual chitchat when a wide-eyed and hopeful freshman boy had stopped by the table. "Um, excuse me? Jade? Can I ask you something?"

"You know what I hate?" Jade asked conversationally. "People who begin their statement with, c_an I ask you a question_. Why don't they just ask?"

The boy gulped. "It's about the Full Moon Jam," he began, but Jade had immediately snarled, "NO!" causing the poor boy to squeak and run away.

"What was that?" Beck asked, confused.

"I think he wants to ask Jadey to the Full Moon Jam," Cat giggled. "How many offers did you get today?"

Jade grimaced. "Four."

"No, five if you count Sinjin!" Cat corrected, counting with her fingers.

"I never count Sinjin," Jade muttered.

"Five?" Tori wailed. "I didn't even get one!"

"Tell me the truth," Jade asked the table in general. "Is there a bet going on about taking me out on a date for the Full Moon Jam? Sinjin said there was none, but I find that hard to believe."

"No bet." Andre assured her. "We would've told you if there was."

Beck and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Then why do people keep asking me out?"

"Yeah," Tori echoed Jade. "Why?"

Cat giggled. "Because Beck and Grady, two of the hottest guys in school, are fighting over you so the other boys wanna date you, too."

Tori and Jade sported identical looks of astonishment on their faces.

"So, boys want to date me because they think that Tweedledee and Tweedledum are interested in me?" Jade asked those of the male persuasion sharing her table.

"Hey!" Beck gave Jade a nudge in mock indignation, which earned him a smirk from the girl.

"Boys are weird," Tori muttered.

"So, Jade, who _are_ you going with to the Full Moon Jam?" Robbie asked.

Beck's ears perked up. Truth be told, he hadn't thought of asking anyone out for the Full Moon Jam (although he didn't want to ask out _anyone_, just a certain someone). He realized that he had been in a relationship so long that he had taken it for granted that he had someone to take out to events (even if he didn't, not anymore).

"What do you care?" Jade grumbled.

"She didn't say yes to anyone because she thought she's being asked out because of a bet." Cat told Robbie.

"Shut up, Cat," Jade snarled, but the redhead just laughed dizzily.

"Since you now know that there is no bet," Beck told Jade in what he hoped was a casual manner. "Maybe you want to go out to the Full Moon Jam with me?"

Startled blue-green eyes met Beck's chocolate brown ones. "You're asking me out to the Full Moon Jam on a date?" Jade asked with the unspoken, _after all the drama yesterday after I turned you down_?

"Not like a date," Beck ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Not like a date. More like, as friends." he smiled nervously.

Beck thought he detected a flicker of disappointment in Jade's expressive eyes.

But when she replied, "I'd like that," the look was gone, so Beck thought it was probably wishful thinking on his part.

* * *

"I hear you're taking our girl to the Full Moon Jam," Chester Grady caught up with Beck just as he was walking through Hollywood Art's deserted parking lot.

Beck paused in the act of unlocking his car. He straightened and faced Grady fully. "What's it to you?" he surreptitiously checked his watch and calculated he had about five minutes max before Jade comes out.

It was late. Rehearsals for Sikowitz's play were long over. Beck stayed behind because he asked Jade if she wanted a ride home from school. She initially declined, saying that she had a counseling session scheduled with Lane after her rehearsals that afternoon (Apparently, Lane had just heard about Jade's so-called pregnancy and wanted to talk to her about it). But she relented when Beck said that he is also staying after rehearsals as he's helping Andre out in writing a song for the Full Moon Jam. (He's not, but Jade didn't need to know that.)

"Not a thing." Grady told him, crossing his arms. "I'm just here to deliver a warning: Don't hurt her more than you already have."

"I wasn't planning to." Beck shrugged. It was easy enough to agree with.

"Good." Grady told him. Then he looked at Beck with calculation before adding, "And I also want you to know that I could've gotten her had I wanted her."

Beck saw red. His recollection of what happened next was fuzzy, recalling only bits and pieces. He remembered moving faster than he ever did in his life. He remembered swinging his arm. Clarity came only afterwards: the results of what he did stood out in his memory: his right fist throbbed; Chester Grady staggered a few steps backward, holding his jaw.

Beck Oliver had just punched Chester Grady in the face.

Beck was surprised. He was Beck Oliver, of the legendary patience and the cool facade. What had just happened? (But more than that, Beck hoped that he was prepared for the consequences of his actions. Because he heard rumors that Grady had done time in juvie for beating down a man with his bare hands.)

Instead of retaliating, Grady burst into laughter. "Finally, one genuine emotion from the pretty boy!"

"You were deliberately baiting me?" Beck asked incredulously.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're a man, not a robot." Grady gingerly moved his jaw. "And you hit harder than I expected."

Was that actually respect in Grady's voice? And then, Beck realized, "You're baiting me because of Jade. You care about her," Beck finally said. "Despite what you've just said, which I strongly advice not to repeat in her presence, she's not just another lay for you."

"That girl," Grady said. "That frustrating, complex, insane, infuriating girl had wormed her way into my heart. Maybe because she reminds me of my mother." the last statement was almost a whisper.

"What?" Beck wasn't sure he heard correctly. Did Chester Grady, his number one competition for Jade's affection, compare Jade West to his _mother_?

Grady tapped on the tattoo on his forearm declaring _I heart you, Mom!_ "I love my mother." he said simply.

"I don't think it's possible to get to know the real Jade without loving her," Beck agreed as he leaned back against his car.

"Do you love her? Really love her? Because I can't see it. When you were still together, I saw you tolerate, control, bait and fight with Jade, but never love her."

"Just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve—"

Grady made an impatient noise and interrupted Beck's rant. "I heard that excuse before." he said. "In fact, _I_ had made that very same excuse before to various other girls _I don't care about_."

"I need to prove my love to you now?" Beck almost shouted.

"I just want to give you a piece of unsolicited advice." Grady said. "You're not getting back with Jade so easily. You've got a fight on your hands. And if you don't plan on taking up that fight, I'll have to ask you to forget about her and let her move on."

"I'm not taking advice from you." Beck ground out. "And she's not your girl or even our girl. She's her own person."

Grady walked over and slapped Beck good-naturedly on the shoulder. "I think it's amusing that you actually think that you have a choice." Grady laughed, a sound Beck was pretty sure would make his number one if he followed his ex's example and listed down all the things he hated. Though behind Grady's bluster, Beck felt as if he had just said something that earned the beginning of other man's reluctant admiration.

"Is this a private party or can anyone just join in?"

"Jade!" Grady greeted the girl who had just arrived at the parking lot. "You better stop hanging out with Walker. You're starting to sound just like a bad gangster movie."

Jade didn't lose the suspicious look in her eyes. "Beck?"

"It's all cool." he was quick to reassure her. "Grady and I were just making small talk." he opened the car door and motioned Jade in, giving her a smile as he hit the car's unlock button.

Jade rolled her eyes as she climbed in Beck's car but paused before shutting the door.

"It's my turn to drive you tomorrow, Jade." Grady called out, more for Beck's benefit.

"Not tomorrow. I have midget duties and he's not allowed on your motorcycle." Jade told him/

"I have a car." Beck volunteered. "Which can bring the little brother to school."

"Jeremy doesn't like you." Jade said.

"Really?" Grady asked. "Jeremy loves me."

"Only because—" Jade's retort was lost as Grady walked over and nudged the car door close.

"I guess this means I'm driving her to school tomorrow." Beck gave Grady a mock salute before climbing in the driver's seat

Grady watched as Beck and Jade drove away.

For some reason he cannot fathom, Jade wanted that pretty boy back. And Grady is of the opinion that Jade should get everything her little heart desired.

Because she deserved it.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. is Happiness

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2900ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I'm in Twitter and Tumblr as _ilurked._ I don't say anything of import there, but I may be moved to answer questions about this fic :-)

Anyway, if while reading this, you feel as if the author was high on something, I swear, all I took was a giant tumbler of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. Sometimes, I can't even explain myself. Please send feedback if you like this chapter because I'm kinda on the fence on this one. I wanna rewrite it but I don't, and I'm all out of words. How can I make it better? Please help a friend out!

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Happiness  
_(Chapter 9)

* * *

Mart Walker's latest _TheSlap _video showed him walking over to a table occupied by Jade West. He placed a giant grocery bag on the table. One by one, Mart unloaded the bag—a giant tumbler of Skybucks, an unopened bag of imported coffee beans, a box of apple pie, paper plates, two plastic forks, two bottles of mineral water, five pairs of scissors of different sizes, a dozen doughnuts and a stack of colorful fashion magazines.

Mart opened the packet of paper plates and placed two of them on the table before returning the pack inside the grocery bag, which he folded and placed on the seat beside him. He sat down, opened the box of pie and served himself and Jade a slice, but placed the girl's plate out of her reach.

When Jade reached for a pair of scissors, her hand was slapped away.

"First of all, I'm recording this for my _Slap _page. I'm Mart Walker and this is an interview with Jade West, as requested by my loyal followers." Matt stated, gesturing towards the camera.

Jade frowned, but did not say anything.

"These," Mart motioned to the stuff he had unloaded. "Are bribes. I ask a question and if you answer, you get to pick a prize. So do you want to play?"

"Yes," Jade answered, then she grabbed the scissors she was eying in triumph.

"Hey!"

"You said you ask a question and if I answer I get to pick a prize. You asked a question, I answered, so I picked a prize," Jade told him.

"Fine." Mart glared at Jade. "But I find it surprising that you grabbed the scissors and not the coffee. That's not a question, by the way."

Jade smirked. "I can get coffee easy. Grady is on coffee duty for a whole month."

"He lost a bet again, huh. That boy's a lousy gambler."

"I know."

"So speaking of Grady, who are you dating now?"

"That's not a fair question. It assumes that I actually am dating." Jade protested.

"So say _no one_ if that's the answer," Mart smirked.

"Fine. No one." Jade bit out. When Jade reached for a prize, Mart again slapped her hand away.

"No prize for lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You're going to the Full Moon Jam with Beck!"

"As friends." Jade told him. "He said so himself, in case your _loyal followers _want to know."

Mart paused. "Would you rather go to the Full Moon Jam with Beck on a date rather than friends?"

Jade's brow furrowed. "Yes and no. Yes, because, hello, Beck Oliver, hottest guy in school. No, because I'd rather not date right now. I'm realizing it's fun to be just Jade without any appendages." she grinned as she reached for a magazine. She flipped it open until she found a full page perfume ad with a size zero, scantily clad model which she proceeded to decimate gleefully with her scissors.

Mart raised his eyebrows at the particularly vicious way Jade was cutting up the model, but gamely continued, "Marry, Make-out and Murder: Ryder Daniels, Sinjin VanCleef, Robbie Shapiro."

"Murder: Sinjin VanCleef. Make-out: Ryder Daniels. Marry: Robbie Shapiro." Jade reached for the plate of pie and took a bite.

Grady's eyes widened. "Really? Marry Robbie Shapiro?"

Jade shrugged. "I used to have the hugest crush on Robbie Shapiro back in middle school."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Ask Cat. Robbie sat beside me in math class and he always made me laugh when the teacher wasn't looking. I was going through a rough patch then, so that was a huge deal for me."

"You're crushing on Robbie over Beck Oliver?" Mart asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't go to HA Middle School. You wouldn't believe it, and if he denies it, I still have the yearbook to prove it, Beck was a geek in middle school. A cute geek, but still a geek. It wasn't until he began dating me that he found his cool."

Mart's eyes widened at the revelation. "Beck was a geek? Wait, don't answer that. That's not my question. My question is, why didn't you date Robbie or something?"

"Well, Rex happened." Jade said simply. "I would still probably go out on a date Robbie if he ditches the puppet. He's ridiculously funny if he finds the happy median between Robbie and Rex."

Mart was delighted at the fount of information he was getting from Jade. "Um, okay. Who was your first kiss?"

"Seriously?" Jade frowned. "Don't freak. But it's Grady."

Mart let out a squeal that sounded like a piglet rolling in the mud. "Details, please?"

"I was five or six. His mom used to clean our house during the weekends and Grady always tagged along. We got to be playmates." Jade smiled in remembrance. "He was such a cute child. Who knew he'd turn out like that? Anyway, one day, I broke my hammer—don't ask—and I cried and cried and cried. I think my crying aggravated him so much that he's willing to do anything to make me stop. So he grabbed the first things he can, which were a pair of scissors and his coloring book, handed them to me, told me to shut up and cut things up, and then he gave me a smack on the lips, because I think that's what his mom does when he's in a tantrum."

"That's so cute." Mart sighed.

"I know. And between the two of us, I think we just killed off Grady's bad ass reputation."

"Next question." Mart shrugged. "Team Grady or Team Beck?"

"You know, you should have asked that first because now, you're out of party favors," she motioned to the table where most of the things are now on Jade's side of the table.

"I still have doughnuts!"

"I don't like doughnuts that much."

Mart groaned, but gamely turned off the camcorder with his remote.

* * *

_The Day of the Kickback_

The day was off to a perfect start for Beck Oliver. As it should be, for he is, after all, Beck Oliver, the guy born not only with a silver spoon in his mouth, but also with outstanding set of genes and a head full of great hair.

He drove Jade West to school for the third day in a row (and this time, the gremlin otherwise known as Jeremy West was MIA, having hitched a ride to school with his best friend). Bonus, Jade was in an unusually good mood because she received a message from her doctor during the car ride that she can finally drink her favorite brew.

Upon arrival at the school, Beck shooed Jade inside before jogging to the _Jet Brew _to surprise her with a tall tumbler of coffee.

Armed with Jade's coffee (black, two sugars) and a smile so bright it was sure to chase away the darkest clouds, Beck Oliver pushed open the school doors.

He saw Jade peering into her locker. And when he got close enough, he announced with a flourish, "Jade, I've got you coffee!"

Hold up. Did someone just say the exact same thing at the exact same time?

Of course.

Standing at Jade's other side was Chester Grady, wearing the exact same gobsmacked expression on his face as Beck's and holding an identical tumbler of coffee.

Jade turned around and faced the two boys. "You both brought me coffee, how sweet," she then reached into her locker and brought out a third tumbler of coffee. "But Sinjin beat you to it."

"You accepted coffee from Sinjin?" Beck asked incredulously.

"I'm not saying no to a cup of coffee." Jade replied defensively.

"So take this coffee," Grady tried to hand the coffee he was holding to Jade.

"No!" Jade pushed the coffee away. "By the time I finish my coffee, that coffee would be room temperature. I hate room temperature coffee."

"What would I do with this then?" Grady persisted.

"Drink it?" Beck offered.

"I don't drink coffee," Grady said.

"Grady's body's a temple." Jade offered by way of explanation as patted Grady's abs. A beat of silence, then, "I gotta go. Later, losers."

Grady and Beck both watched as Jade walked away.

"How did you know that she's allowed coffee today?" Beck asked Grady.

"I lost a bet and now I have to buy her coffee for a month. So she texted me that it begins today." was the reply. "But I think the more important question is, how did that Sinjin dude know when to get Jade coffee?"

"When it comes to Jade, Sinjin's stalking skills know no bounds. " Beck shrugged. "He's harmless." he reassured quickly when he saw the look on Grady's face.

Beck was about to walk away when Grady called out, "Wait!"

"In the interest of full disclosure, I want you to know that I told Jade not to go to the Full Moon Jam with you," Grady admitted.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Beck told him. "The two of us being in the same position and all."

"Same position?"

"Yeah. You know. In love with Jade West."

The calculating look was back in Grady's eyes. "One big difference: she's still so in love with you, it's fracking ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Her being desperately in love with you is eclipsed only by her desperation to get over you."

"Why would she do that? I told her I love her."

Grady was silent for a moment. "When you broke up with her, you didn't just break her heart, you broke her. She didn't like that very much."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, like you said, I love her." Grady told him simply, candidly. "I love her enough to let her go and enough to make sure that she gets what she wants and what she deserves. And also, to make you feel bad. So you can feel the throbbing ache of what you gave up."

"Thanks," Beck told him dryly.

"Anytime," was the reply.

Beck was about to walk away, but he couldn't resist adding, "But unlike you, I love her enough to tell her that I love her. I love her enough to fight for my love, even if it means that it's her I'll be fighting with. Clearly, I love her more than you and I will love her more than you."

"I just want the best for her," Grady told him.

"And you don't think I want that?" Beck asked. "I'm going after Jade. I don't care if you stand in my way because I'll go through you if necessary." with that, Beck stalked away.

"Finally," Grady sighed in relief. "About time that boy get a clue." he grinned to himself, shoved his hands in his pockets, and whistled his way to his first class.

* * *

"Hey, Beck. Whatcha doing way over here when our table's way over there?"

If the question came from anyone else, Beck would have taken it as a taunt. Since it came from Cat Valentine, however, he knew there was no malice in the question and the girl was genuinely wondering.

Instead of answering, Beck looked pointedly at their usual lunch table, which was made unusual by the presence of a senior. Grady was sitting with _his _friends and giving Jade a henna tattoo on her shoulder for the Full Moon Jam.

Cat looked over at what Beck was looking at and started bouncing. "Oh, yey! It's Grady! He's joining us for lunch!"

Since Cat was holding her food tray while jumping in joy, Beck snatched the contents before they fell over.

Then Cat looked at Beck's strained face. "You don't like Grady?" she said. Then she gasped. "Oh, you're jealous of Grady because him and Jade are close."

Beck didn't deny the statement, but appreciated it when Cat started patting his back.

"Don't worry, Beck." Cat told him seriously. "Grady to Jade is like Tori to you."

Beck frowned at Cat. "What?"

"You know, two people with similar personalities and there's a bit of an attraction going on, but they're only great as friends." Cat shrugged. "Just don't do what Jade did—she started believing the things that people tell her." she poked Beck on the ribs, to make her point across.

"What things?"

"That, you know, you and Tori were meant to be together because you're perfect for each other. Like prince charming and his princess."

"People tell Jade that Tori and I belong together?" Beck asked incredulously.

"Well not to Jade's face," Cat told him. "But people talk and that eventually trickle down to Jade. Because of that kiss that happened between you and Tori. And of course, you started inviting her to hang out with us. Then there's the fact that you always side with Tori when she and Jade get into a fight. And then—"

"Thanks, Cat, I get it now."

"Yey. So let's do lunch!" with that pronouncement, Cat hooked her hand around Beck's arm and started dragging him to the lunch table.

* * *

The Full Moon Jam's in a couple of hours and the gang, save for Andre Harris who was performing that night, were hanging out in the rec room.

Cat was able to entice Tori (the world must be ending because she's not performing) and Robbie to a rousing game of _Twister. _Beck and Jade were on the couch, browsing through _TheSlap _together.

It would have been just like old times, except for the fact that there was a factitious space between Beck and Jade on the couch, when in the past, there would have been none.

Right after Robbie fell down on Cat and Tori, effectively ending their game, Grady ran into the room, leaving the door open. He zoomed in on Jade then he screeched loudly in an unnatural-sounding falsetto, "Chester Grady! What are you doing here, inside the rec room? With Jade West?"

The gang looked at Grady as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Just play along," he told them in a whisper before he knelt on the floor in front of Jade.

"Grady, you're starting to scare me," Jade told him.

Grady continued her and continued in his normal, but much louder voice, "I'm sorry, Jade. I tried so hard to stop it, to keep it inside, but I can't any longer. Jade West, I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do!" despite the gravity and the romance behind his words, Grady's delivery was oddly mechanical.

"Why are you speaking robot?" Jade asked, then squeaked in surprise when Grady suddenly lunged and kissed her passionately.

"Hey!" Beck tried to separate the two but Grady had a death grip on the girl. However, with Jade pushing and Beck pulling, they were able to get Grady off the couch, causing him to tumble on the floor.

"Grady!" Jade glared as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Grady's eyes begged Jade to shut up.

To everyone's surprise, a willowy brunette stomped into the room screeching, "How dare you, Chester Grady!"

"Milly!" Grady stood up and faced the girl.

Milly strode towards Chester Grady and slapped his face with a resounding crack, before walking back out.

An awkward silence followed.

"I can explain," Grady told them.

"I don't think there's any explanation for what had happened that won't make you sound like a jerk." Tori told him.

"I went out on a date with that girl exactly twice," Grady started. "And now she's planning our wedding and naming our babies! And the dates weren't even that great."

"I was right," Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're so mean to girls, Grady." Cat said sadly, shaking her head.

"And you wonder why you you're not in a stable relationship." Jade muttered.

"It's not because I'm a jerk." Grady said. "It's because no one can compare to the beauty that is Jade West."

Jade snorted. "If you think that flattery could make up for the way you attacked me, you are sadly mistaken, my friend."

Grady shrugged, unconcerned. He then wiggled himself between Jade and Beck on the couch, placing his arms around the two's shoulders. "Enough about me. What's up, kids?"

"Your acting could use a little work." Beck told him.

"Dude," Grady frowned at Beck. "I just kissed your girl in front of your face and all you can tell me is, _your acting could use a little work_?"

Jade couldn't help but snicker at Grady's attempt to imitate Beck's manner of speaking. But she gave Grady a sneaky elbow to the ribs for the _your girl _comment. "Not anybody's girl." she pointed out.

"The girl in question," Beck retorted. "Can not only take care of herself, she was also horribly disgusted by that sloppy kiss."

Grady opened his mouth to speck, but Beck plowed on. "But if she wants me to defend her honor, she only has to say the word."

Jade was about to protest that the boys shouldn't talk about her like she wasn't there, but then, she realized something. "Wait, wait, wait," Jade frowned. "You guys are bantering. You like each other now? You guys pounded each other on the face and now, all of a sudden you like each other?"

"I did say boys are weird," Tori chimed in.

"First, we did not _pound_ _each other on the face_," Beck denied.

"It's more of, he punched my jaw and I chose the high road and did not retaliate." Grady added.

"Second of all, we don't _like _each other—" Beck continued.

"It's more of, we came to an understanding." Grady finished.

"And you're finishing each other's sentences." Cat added. "That's so cute!"

"Jade, you may have serious competition for these two's affections," Robbie joked.

"Ha ha." Grady mocked. "So, are we ready for the Full Moon Jam?"

"Wait," Beck suddenly had an evil foreboding. "What do you mean _we_?"

"You don't do Full Moon Jams, remember?" Jade asked Grady.

"Well, I do now." Grady laughed. "Since you two kids are only going there as friends, I'm sure you won't mind me tagging along, right?"

"There's a word for people like you," Beck muttered.

"A coc—" Jade's answer was interrupted by Cat's shrill scream.

"I don't wanna hear a bad word!" Cat cried out, covering her ears.

Grady grinned. "Later, losers!" he told the room in general. He gave Jade a kiss on the temple then immediately dodged the elbow jab that was sure to follow. Laughing, Grady left the room, certain sure that his work there was done.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. is an OutandOut Fight

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 2700ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I'm in Twitter and Tumblr as _ilurked._ I don't say anything of import there, but I may be moved to answer questions about this fic :-)

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is an Out-and-Out Fight  
_(Chapter 10)

* * *

"Hi. I'm Sinjin VanCleef and I go to Hollywood Arts." a deadpan Sinjin VanCleef told the camera. There was a moment of dead air before Sinjin continued. "This is a very special episode because I have guests. These are Beck Oliver and Andre Harris."

The camera panned out, revealing Beck and Andre, who gave unenthusiastic waves.

"They're here to help me in my the latest installment of _Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Sinjin Saves Beck and Andre_."

Andre groaned. "I thought you were supposed to save Jade!"

"I'm not supposed to play with sock-puppet!Jade anymore." Sinjin said sadly.

"Let's just get this over with." Beck told Andre.

"Come on, guys. Get behind the table." Sinjin said as he crouched down and held up a puppet wearing a mask.

Beck and Andre reluctantly crouched behind the table. Beck had sock-puppet!Beck while Andre had sock-puppet!Andre.

Then, Sinjin moved the masked puppet. "This is a hold-up!"

"Oh, no." sock-puppet!Andre said mechanically. "What am I gonna do?"

"We must call for help." sock-puppet!Beck was better at delivering his lines, but not by much. "Help!"

"Never fear!" sock-puppet Sinjin cried out, popping out from Sinjin's other side. "Sinjin is here!"

Then Sinjin's sock puppets started doing ninja moves against each other, with Sinjin occasionally screaming out effects.

Beck and Andre slowly stood up.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Andre asked Beck.

"We owe him one. He stood up for the girls against Daniels Friday night when we weren't there." Beck replied, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, gratitude can only go so far." Andre said.

Beck watched Sinjin's puppets karate chop each other. "Yeah. I think we've paid our dues."

With that, both Beck and Andre removed the sock puppets from their hands and slapped them on the table. They both left without looking back.

"Uh, Sinjin," the cameraman said hesitantly. "Sinjin!"

"WHAT?" Sinjin's head popped out.

"Your special guests had just left."

"Oh." Sinjin blinked as he slowly stood up. "This has been a Sinjin VanCleef Production." he said before the camera blacked out.

* * *

_The Night of the Full Moon Jam  
_

Beck Oliver didn't know how they did it, but while waiting for Andre to perform, he found himself agreeing to get spaghetti tacos for everyone, Chester Grady included.

Surprisingly, hanging out with Chester Grady wasn't as painful as he imagined.

Sure, there was an awkward moment when Jade removed her jacket and revealed a henna tattoo at her back proudly proclaiming _Grady's My Man. _But they got through it through laughs and violence (laughter from Cat and Tori and violence from Jade who thought Grady was drawing something else.

While waiting in line, Beck couldn't help but look back at his friends, hanging out by the bed of his truck.

Grady and Jade were sitting side by side, talking but not touching. In fact, it was as if there was some invisible barrier between them. Beck grinned as he realized that both Grady and Jade were overprotective of their personal space. They both wouldn't initiate body contact. They were both undemonstrative.

And that, right there, was one of the reasons Beck was better for Jade than Grady.

When he and Jade were together, he rejoiced in the fact that he could touch her whenever he wanted. So he slung an arm around her shoulders, held her hand, hugged and kissed her, played with her hair and patted all the body parts he could reach. And he was enjoying the fact that he was the only one who can do so (not even Cat, the unofficial best friend, was allowed the privilege).

Beck taught Jade that contact can be good, something that Grady never could.

Though loathe as he was to admit it, Beck was beginning to like Grady. Not only did he love Jade very much, there was something oddly familiar about him.

And then it struck him like a lightning bolt.

Chester Grady reminded him of Jade West.

From their skewered sense of humor to their staunch refusal to deal unnecessarily with people who they considered to be idiotic. Even their flirting styles were similar: barbed statements coupled with backhanded compliments (not that Grady flirted with Beck, just saying).

Beck saw Jade give Grady a taunting smile. She then said something which caused Tori, Cat and Robbie to raise their hands.

Grady's shoulder slumped and Beck just knew that he was getting drinks for everyone.

Sure enough, Grady made his way over to beck and asked, "I'm getting drinks. What do you want?"

"Everyone's getting coffee?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." Grady replied listlessly.

"Great. Iced for me."

Without another word, Grady turned back and walked over to the coffee cart.

Beck grinned to himself.

* * *

Andre Harris once again proved that when it comes to songwriting, he was in a league on his own.

He dutifully accepted the hugs and congratulations his friends were raining down on him, as was his due. The last one to hug him was Jade who whispered, "You didn't suck and my ear sockets didn't bleed out."

Andre laughed since he saw her clapping to the beat of his music while singing along. "High praise coming from you," he told her as he released her.

"Yeah." Jade said stoically. "Now I gotta pee."

"She's been holding it since she was afraid to miss your performance." Beck told Andre as he gave the singer manly slaps on the back.

"I'm touched." Andre told Jade.

"Whatever." Jade muttered as she turned around and walked to the washroom.

"Wait up!" Tori cried out as she walked after the girl.

"I'm coming too!" Cat cried out, not wanting to be left out.

"Girls," Robbie shook his head. "Why do they go to the bathroom together?"

* * *

"Girls," Robbie groaned. "Why do they take so long to go to the bathroom?"

Ten minutes later, the boys were lounging by Beck's truck, half-listening to the show's next performer.

"There must be a line," Beck shrugged, an old hand with waiting for girls to finish with their toilet (well, one girl. Who was more high maintenance than people thought).

All of a sudden, Grady stood up, muttering, "Son of a—" without finishing his sentence, he abruptly left.

"What up, man?" Andre asked in surprise.

The three remaining boys followed Grady with their eyes, until, "It's Jade," Beck said as he struggled to get up to rush to the girl.

* * *

Tori, Jade and Cat were on their way back to the stage when Tori heard an achingly familiar laugh.

"Yeah. She pretends to be a priss, but it only took me two dates and a song before I hit a home run with her." the unmistakable voice of Ryder Daniels. "She likes to think that she's a good girl, but they all give it to me in the end."

A group of boys were clustered around Ryder, who was relishing being the center of attention.

"Which sister are you talking about again?" one of his cronies asked.

"The younger one." he replied. "I'm not that desperate to hit on the older one. What's her name? Tina?"

"Trina!" another boy volunteered. "Trina Vega."

Tori gasped.

"But there won't be a repeat with the younger Vega," Ryder continued. "She's boring in the sack."

Tori's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to keep her temper (and tears) at bay.

Cat immediately went to her to give her a hug. "Don't listen to him," she soothed her friend.

Jade, on the other hand, marched straight up to the group. She saw one of Ryder's cronies holding a tall cup of soda. She grabbed the plastic cup and tapped Ryder on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey. If it isn't the gank." he greeted Jade.

Jade gave Ryder a small, bitter smile before upending the cup of soda over his head.

Ryder gasped in surprise at the cold drink running from his head to his shirt. He then started swearing.

"Jade! No!" Cat cried out.

Even Tori gaped at the spectacle Ryder and Jade were involved in.

Jade simply crossed her arms and tilted her head in challenge.

"That," Ryder stepped towards Jade, invading her personal space. "Was a big mistake." he snarled.

"Was it?" Jade asked, unconcerned.

"Hey! Back off!" someone shouted as he made his way behind Jade.

"This is your knight-in-shining armor?" Ryder laughed as his friends backed him up. "Sinjin VanCleef?"

"I don't need a knight." Jade told him, feeling Sinjin rattle in fear behind her.

"Yeah?" Ryder once again moved towards Jade, closer than before. "You want some also?" he asked as he grabbed his crotch.

Jade smelled the bitter smell of alcohol on Ryder's breath.

"I believe you were asked to back off from the lady." another voice joined in the conversation.

"Grady!" Cat cried out as she dragged Tori in the relative safety of Grady's shadow.

Ryder, emboldened by his friends and the beer he had ingested, snarled, "Yeah? What if I refuse?" he grabbed one of Jade's arms hard enough to leave a bruise.

"You remember what I said? About the next time it would be your groin?" Jade asked him with a scary smile.

Ryder, seeing the intent in the girl's eyes, released her involuntarily and staggered backwards. "Gank."

"Ryder, Ryder, Ryder," Grady said conversationally. "Didn't you learn your lesson about calling ladies gank?" and without warning, he stepped forward and forcefully pushed back Ryder.

Ryder staggered back. He would have fallen except that he was caught by his friends. Ryder looked behind him to make sure that he still had his back ups. There were five of them against Grady and Sinjin. They could take the losers.

Then, another set of hands grabbed Jade's arms and pulled her back.

Jade was about to slap the hands holding her when she realized they were Beck's.

"What's going on here?" Beck asked, Andre and Robbie right behind him.

Robbie then bent down to whisper something to Cat, who nodded and ran away.

Andre, meanwhile, noticed Tori's tear-stained cheeks.

"Control your girlfriend, Oliver," Ryder bit out.

"Maybe you should control your mouth, Daniels." Jade retorted. "They're spewing forth lies."

"What did he say, Jade?" Andre asked.

"I was just telling my friends how poor a lay Vega was," Ryder spat out.

Andre swore as he tried to jump Ryder but Robbie held him back.

Grady tried to attack too, but Beck stepped in front of him while a tearful Tori held on to Jade.

"What is going on here?" Lane bellowed, stepping between the group, behind him was Cat.

Ryder, relieved that a fight was averted, immediately started running his mouth. "That lunatic," he said, pointing at Jade. "Poured soda at me."

"Is that true, Jade?" Lane asked. "Why?" he followed up when Jade nodded once.

"I didn't have coffee so I had to settle for soda." Jade said.

A short laugh erupted from Beck.

Lane just rubbed his temples as if in pain. "Why pour any kind of drink on Ryder at all?"

"He breathed." Jade replied. "That's enough provocation for me."

"That's not true!" Tori suddenly piped up. "Ryder was saying things about me. Jade tried to stop him."

"Where'd you get the soda you dumped on Ryder?" Lane asked Jade.

"The ugly dude with the bad haircut and chipmunk teeth." was the reply as she motioned to one of Ryder's friends.

"Jade, we talked about this." Lane said. "You gotta learn that control that temper of yours. Detention on Monday with me after class."

Jade groaned. "It's the afternoon of Sikowitz's play. Can I do detention after?"

"You in the play?" Lane asked.

"No. I just wanna watch."

"Then, no." Lane said. "And as for you boys, Saturday detention."

"What?" Ryder protested. "She dumped soda on me and we get Saturday detention?"

"I may be old," Lane told him. "But I'm not dumb. Or lacking a sense of smell. That's not just soda Jade dumped on you."

Jade gave the boys a smug smile.

"And I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave the school." Lane said. He grabbed Grady's and Beck's shoulders to encourage them to walk away. Andre, Robbie and Tori quickly followed. So did Sinjin. "I will be returning in ten minutes and I don't want to see any of your faces."

Cat, on the other hand, held on to Jade's arm, trying to encourage her to walk after their friends. But Jade was still engaged in a glaring contest with Ryder.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, West." Ryder muttered.

"I'd watch my groin if I were you, Daniels." she retorted with a sweet smile and a wink, before walking away.

* * *

Beck pulled into the West's driveway and killed his car's engine.

"I just thought of another reason why Grady's not good for you." Beck blurted out.

"_Another_ reason?" Jade snorted.

"Yeah." Beck grinned. "I'm compiling reasons why I'll be a better boyfriend for you than Grady. Then, if there's any danger of you picking Grady over me, I'll dazzle you with my logical mind."

"Okay, I'll bite." she said with a shake of her head. "Why is Grady not good for me?"

"Because you both have explosive tempers and violent tendencies." he replied. "Think of this evening, for instance. You would have gotten more than an afternoon's detention if it were just you and Grady."

Jade smirked. "But it would have been, oh, so worth it."

A moment of silence, then, "I had a great time all things considered." Beck told Jade as he turned to her.

"You know what would make it better?" Jade set herself comfortably in the passenger seat. "If it was coffee I poured on Ryder."

"Is that a thing?" Beck asked her, "Pouring coffee on people?"

Jade shrugged. "Maybe it's my thing. You know, I should start carrying coffee all the time."

Beck laughed. When Beck quieted, he extended his right arm and toyed with the ends of Jade's hair. And gazed soulfully at Jade's eyes.

And Jade knew she was in trouble. Because whenever Beck gazed at her like that, she found herself agreeing to whatever he was saying.

"You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now," Beck breathed.

Yup. Big Trouble. Better not look back.

"I wanna kiss you." Beck repeated. "But I'm not gonna. Because I respect your decision to be friends first."

And Beck knew that he said the right thing when he was given Jade's rare smile. "Thanks." she said. She was about to say something more, but was interrupted by a loud _splat _coming from the windshield.

Beck's eyes widened in surprised. "Somebody just egged my car!"

Jade heard the telltale sounds of her brother and his friends laughing. Wrenching the car door open, she hollered, "Jeremy West! You're so dead!"

In the car, Beck's outrage melted into amusement when he realized who was the culprit. He started laughing.

Jade turned back to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Beck was quick to reassure her. "Boys will be boys. And he's trying to look out for you. I would have done the same to the bastard that broke my sister's heart. You know, if I had a sister."

"Yeah." Jade smiled. "I better go in."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You better leave, or my brother might do something worse against you or your car."

Beck was already climbing out the car. "It'll be worth it." he told her as he went out of his car to follow Jade.

Beck was right. The second smile he got from Jade just as she was about to shut the door was worth the three extra eggs on his car.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. is Loving Well

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: approximately 3000

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I'm in Twitter and Tumblr as _ilurked._ Apparently, I am posting teasers and sneak peeks there.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Loving Well  
_(Chapter 11)

* * *

"Hello, Slappers!" Mart Walker greeted in his video post. He was obviously recording himself by holding his camcorder on one hand. He shifted his hold on the camera to show his viewers where he was. "Right now, we are at the Asphalt Cafe during lunch period. And there, in the parking lot, is Stephen Cameron, shooting a music video for Gravity Five, a promising band who, strangely enough, does not come from this school. Sources tell me that Stephen's got a crush on their lead singer."

The camera panned to show Stephen talking with two very pretty girls and a boy who, upon closer inspection, also looked very pretty.

"Oh! There's Jade! She's in this music video also!" Mart said as the camera turned to Jade West, who was leaning against an old blue Camaro. Beside her was Robbie Shapiro minus his puppet.

"Places, everyone!" Stephen shouted.

The dancers who were taking five stood up and positioned themselves around the parking lot.

Robbie stood up and offered Jade his hand to help her climb the car's hood.

"Shapiro!" Stephen called out. "Try to stay out of the camera's angles. And if you let Jade fall down again, I'll let her castrate you."

Even from the distance, the camera caught how Robbie paled at the warning.

"Jade's dancing on top of the car! That's fantastic!" Mart said. "I'm gonna try something." he said, before suddenly shouting, "Everyday I'm shufflin'!"

As if on cue, the beat-boxers and the singers picked up on the song's beat. The dancers, even Jade West from the top of the car, started dancing the popular song's infamous steps.

"This is why I love Hollywood Arts." Walker declared laughingly.

* * *

_Two Days After_

It had been a week since the Full Moon Jam. A week since Beck and Jade's truce, a week since the two started hanging out together as friends, a week since they last fought (well, fought a major fight, that is. There were a few scattered mini-fights here and there, because they were, after all, Beck and Jade).

Jade was thus surprised when Beck started ignoring her Friday morning, as if he had some major gripe against her. Jade was pretty sure that whatever it was that got Beck's underwear in a twist, she was wholly innocent because she had been behaving herself (well, using Jade-standards).

Never one to shirk confrontation, Jade walked to Beck's locker before lunch time and poked his shoulders with the tip of her scissors. "You're ignoring me. What's your problem?"

"Careful with that," Beck said irritably. "You might poke someone's eye out."

Jade rolled her eyes as she waved her scissors about, indicating that Beck should start talking.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask me something? A favor?"

Jade's brow knotted. "Get me coffee?" she ventured.

"No!" frustrated, Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I overheard you and Stephen talk earlier."

"Cameron?" Jade demanded. "Yeah. We finished a music video earlier this week with this band, Gravity Five. We're shooting a short action film starting Monday. I play a ninja goddess who's half fey, whatever that is. I swear, those geeks get weirder and weirder every year."

"I heard he's freaking out because the one in charge of the gear everyone's using for the stunt has chicken pox." since Trina's accident during the the play Tori had written and directed, stricter measures were implemented regarding the equipment the students used during stunts. One such measure was to assign someone who would be in charge of checking and safekeeping the equipment. "And he asked you if you knew someone you trust with your life to replace the person who'll do that instead."

"Yeah? So?"

"I guess I'm surprised that the person you trust with your life is Grady." Beck shrugged.

"Oh, I wouldn't trust Grady with my equipment, much less my life." Jade snorted. "Except when he's drawing, he has the attention span of a goldfish on crack."

"If Grady's not checking your rig, then who is? Robbie?"

"Oh, please. I slipped three times on the car during the MV shoot. Robbie didn't even catch me once."

"Andre?"

"Think about it." Jade told him with a wicked smirk. "In the limited pool of persons that I tolerate, which one is technologically-savvy, who would do as I ask, who I know is free Monday night and all nights thereafter because he doesn't have a life?"

Beck thought about it for a second. "Sinjin VanCleef."

As if called, Sinjin strolled over with a manic grin. "Jade trusts me. She's placing her life in my capable hands." he told Beck smugly before disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"I don't whether to be flattered or concerned that being a pack mule made him so happy," Jade shook her head.

"He's just overjoyed that his years of stalking you are finally beginning to pay off."

"So why are you mad that I asked Sinjin to sub as the equipment guy?" she demanded before pausing thoughtfully. "Oh. You're jealous because you thought I trust Grady more than you. Seriously, Beck. You need to get over this complex you have over Grady.

"I don't have a complex!" Beck denied hotly. He thought about explaining to the thick-headed girl that his issues had nothing to do with Grady but everything to do with Jade. He wanted to be her Number One again, her go-to person whenever she needed anything. But before he could open his mouth, Jade had already stalked off to the cafeteria. "And I'm Beck Oliver." he called out instead. "I don't do jealous."

* * *

"So are we still on later to _Club Vice_?" Cat suddenly asked Jade after a long and winded story about her brother during lunch period.

"I don't know, Cat." Jade replied as she stabbed at a suspicious looking component on her burrito with her fork. "The last time we went to a club your brother recommended, I came home with a new tattoo and you lost your bra."

Beck jerked up from his seat. "When was this?" he demanded.

Both Jade and Cat looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"No when," Cat replied, looking everywhere but at Beck.

"That sounds interesting," Andre said doubtfully.

"You're going to a club later?" Tori piped in. "Can I come?"

"Why don't we all come?" Beck suggested, wanting to keep an eye on the duo, both of whom were not exactly known for thinking before acting.

Cat looked pleadingly at Jade.

Jade frowned when she realized that everyone on the table was looking at her. "What?"

"Can we come with you and Cat to the club you're going to?" Robbie asked.

"I guess." Jade shrugged.

"Yey!" overjoyed, Cat threw her arms around her friend.

"No hugging." Jade protested, halfheartedly shrugging off Cat's arms. "And I don't know why you all wanna come. I'm having second thoughts myself."

* * *

"Seriously, Oliver? That's what you're wearing? Do you want to be beaten up or something?"

Surprised, Beck looked down at his clothes: a plain white shirt, ripped jeans with metal chains and his trusty combat boots—his usual gear. What was wrong with his outfit? Was it the scarf looped around his neck or the fedora on top of his head that offended Grady so? Well then, good.

"You look like some hipster. Or maybe an eighties reject." Grady continued his rant as the gang walked from the parking lot where they all met, to the entrance of _Club Vice_. "You could've just worn a sign that said, _Beat me up, I'm a sissy_."

"Why are you here again?" Beck asked Grady pleasantly.

"Because you guys need a keeper." Grady said. "This isn't exactly the safest of neighborhoods, you know. Why you guys want to hang out here instead of going to Walker's dad's Hollywood party is beyond me."

"Look, Grady, if all you gonna do is complain, you can just toddle off home." Jade said irritably, already annoyed by Cat's perkiness, Robbie's whining and Tori's tori-ness, the trio having hitched a ride with her to the club from school. (Cat wanted the girls to ride together. Beck and Andre, both of whom brought cars to school, wanted someone male with their girls—even if it was Robbie).

"I can't leave now," Grady told her incredulously. "All of your friends are practically screaming, _Please_ v_iolate me! I won't mind!_"

Jade was about to retort when they reached the club's entrance.

The bouncer, who was large, bald and heavily tattooed, looked at them incredulously. "You lost or something?"

"No. Cat Valentine's brother's vouching for us." Jade told him.

"Cat Valentine's brother?" Andre muttered. "Seriously? Doesn't he have a name at all?"

"You Cat Valentine?" the bouncer asked Jade suspiciously.

"I'm Cat Valentine!" Cat cried out.

The bouncer peered at her hair. "That's Cat Valentine, alright. Hold out your wrist." he told the group as he stamped MINOR on Cat.

Everyone thereafter obediently held out their wrists, except Grady who attempted to show his (fake) ID.

"I don't think so," the bouncer told him. "Someone's gotta lookout for these babies."

"Babies!" Jade bristled at the word but she was ignored.

"I won't be drinking. I just don't want the word _minor _stamped on my body," Grady protested.

"Well, deal with it." the bouncer said as he forcibly took Grady's wrist and stamped on it with a relish.

Jade snorted.

Grady grumbled but did not argue further. Instead, he hooked one arm around Cat and the other around Tori. "Hey, West. I've got the ladies. Don't let Shapiro out of your sight." before walking into the club with the two giggling girls.

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed, offended. Then he perked up. He attempted to place his arm around Jade but only got an elbow to the ribs for his effort.

Beck and Andre held back their laughter as they followed after Jade and Robbie.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Cat giggled as her head swiveled around the club.

"What?" Jade asked her, feeling the beginning of a really bad headache. Unlike Cat, Jade wasn't having any fun.

The band on stage was too loud. The drums were drowning all the other instruments, including the singer. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The singer was hot and sexy, and those were the only good things going for him because his voice sounded like those chipmunks that kept getting movie deals. And then there was the fact that the club had more people than they had space. Jade wasn't a fan of humans in general but she absolutely loathed them as a group, especially a group packed tightly in a small space.

Beck, sensing Jade's growing vexation, placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it sympathetically. He had to bite back the huge, idiotic grin that was about to break out of his face when she leaned closer to him.

Of course, Grady had to ruin the moment. "Who wants to dance?"

Jade sat up straight. "You and dancing? No."

Cat giggled, as if remembering something particularly funny.

"Me!" Tori said as she reached for Grady. "I wanna dance!" together, she and Grady went to the dance floor.

"And that lady's been sending me signals since we sat down." Andre stated as he, too, stood up. "If you'll excuse me." he then went to the other side of the room.

"I'm getting more soda," Robbie said. "Who wants a refill?"

"Me!" Cat cried out. "I want the purple drink with the pretty umbrella."

Jade nudged Beck. "He's not supposed to go off on his own."

"I'm not a child!" Robbie protested as he spun around to the walk to the bar.

Beck hesitated.

"Me and Cat will be fine," she assured him.

"Fine." he told her as he placed his fedora on the table. Better not tempt fate. "But stay right there and don't leave!" he called out before leaving.

"Bonding time, Jadey!" Cat cried out.

"No!" Jade told her as she held out her hands to protect herself from Cat's sneaky hug attack.

Cat pouted for one full second before her attention was captured by a guy from across the room. "Psst. Jade," she whispered. "There's cute guy's staring at us." she raised her hand and waved enthusiastically at the stranger.

Jade swiveled around as she looked for Cat's cute guy. Too late, the guy was all-smiles and was already walking towards their table. "Cat, we seriously need a discussion on talking to strangers, especially in a bar like this," she said.

Then, cute guy slid into the chair opposite the girls. "Hey," he said as he slid two glasses on the table.

Cat was about to grab a drink when Jade stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Thanks, but no. Our mothers taught us better than to accept a drink from a stranger." Jade told him.

The guy's grin widened. "Then we must remedy that immediately," he said offering his hand. "Brock Malone."

Brock was well-named. He looked like the stereotypical college dumb jock complete with team jacket, with his blond hair shaved close to his head, his long nose and an overly muscular body. His hair and hazel eyes completed that all-American good guy look.

"Cat Valentine," Cat was able to shake the guy's hand before Jade could stop her. "My friend's Jade West."

"Look, Malone, you better leave before our boyfriends get here. We don't want any trouble," Jade told him.

"But Jade! We don't have boyfriends. You broke up with Beck, remember?" Cat told her.

Jade bit back a groan as Brock's smile widened.

"That's okay, Kitty Cat," Brock turned his full attention to Cat. "You're friend's not interested in me. So I guess that means you have me all to yourself."

Cat giggled in delight.

"Care to dance?" Brock asked as he stood up.

"Cat, no."

"Just one little dance." Brock cajoled Cat, flashing a warm please-trust-me-I'm-a-good-ole-boy smile at Jade. "And we would stay right where your overprotective momma could see you the entire time."

Cat turned to Jade with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Jadey? Just one little dance?"

"If you want to dance, we could wait for Beck or Grady. Or even Robbie."

"But I want to dance with Brock," Cat pleaded.

"No." Jade replied.

"Come on, momma, your little chick wants to come out and play with the Big Bad Wolf."

"Yes! Please, please, please, please?"

Assaulted by the twin puppy dog eyes from Cat and her new friend Brock, Jade felt her resolve waver. She let out a painful groan before sighing deeply and muttering an unethusiastic, "Fine."

Cat shot up from her seat like a rocket, reached for Brock and started dragging him to the dance floor before Jade could change her mind.

Jade frowned as she took a sip of her soda. Maybe the rumors were true. She was getting soft!

Minutes passed. Jade checked her phone for the time, wondering what was keeping Beck and Robbie so long to get drinks when the music suddenly stopped, giving way to the sound of a girl's terrified scream.

"Cat?" Jade rushed to the spot where she last saw Cat dancing.

"Jade! Jade! Over here!" Cat called out.

To give Brock his credit, he was holding on to Cat, trying to shield her from the mass of people that were rushing away from the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Jade asked when he reached the duo.

"We don't know," Cat cried. "We were dancing and suddenly people were screaming and running and I wanna go home!"

Jade grabbed a random boy trying to leave. "You! What's going on?"

The boy paled at Jade's demeanor. "Some curly-headed freak spilled his drink at some tough biker dude who got angry. Then some guy with shiny, fluffy hair intervened. Then biker dude started swinging a knife, and someone screamed and I got outta there." he explained in one breath.

"Jade," Cat sobbed, knowing who curly-headed freak and guy with shiny, fluffy hair immediately.

Jade tried to think through the cold fist that threatened to crush her heart (and her lungs). She turned to Brock. "Bring Cat to our table. Stay with her until I or someone she knows arrive. Keep her safe or else I will hound you through your dying days, got it?"

Brock nodded as he gathered Cat in his arms.

"I'm gonna take care of this," Jade told Cat. "Stay with Brock, okay? Don't leave the bar."

"'Kay, 'kay," Cat nodded as she obediently went with Brock.

Jade made her way to the bar, unhindered by the wave of humanity going against.

She then pushed away the wall of people that was blocking the view of the bar and saw, "Beck!"

Beck was lying on the floor, his eyes shut, clutching the side of his stomach and moaning in pain. A worried Robbie was kneeling beside him, tears gathered at the sides of his eyes.

"Hold on, Beck, help is on the way!" Robbie was saying.

Jade immediately knelt by Beck's side and grasped his free hand. "Beck? What happened?"

"Some idiot knifed him," Robbie gasped as he motioned to a tough looking dude nearby being restrained by the bouncer from earlier.

From a distance, Jade heard someone shouting if there was a doctor in the club.

"Jade?" Beck struggled to open his eyes. "B-babe?" he whispered weakly.

"I'm here," Jade told him. "Hold on, baby." she said as she placed her other hand on top of Beck's hand that was staunching the flow of blood from the knife wound.

Jade felt herself being gently nudged to the side. She turned to the newcomer and sighed in relief when she saw worried hazel eyes appraising Beck's condition.

Grady lifted Jade's and Beck's hands on Beck's side. "I need to see the wound." he said reassuringly.

Jade nodded as she looked back at Beck. Worried blue eyes met hazy browns.

Grady started cursing.

The hair on Jade's arms stood on end. "Oh my god, Grady, is it bad?" she felt the tears started to fall.

"It looks bad alright," Grady replied. "Really bad for our friend Oliver. This wound proves, beyond reasonable doubt, that actors could be such drama queens."

Both Beck and Jade turned to look at Grady.

"What?" Jade demanded.

Grady used the edges of Beck's shirt to wipe away the blood and stated, "The knife barely broke the skin!" motioning towards a long but shallow cut on the side of the stomach.

Jade gave out a nervous laugh in relief.

"Gimme a break," Beck told Grady. "I was knifed. And it hurts like a mother."

Jade shook her head and was about to pull away from Beck when he pulled her to him using their connected hands.

"Jade," he said weakly. "Babe. You love me again?"

"Yeah, don't push your luck," Jade rolled her eyes but gave him a short, sweet smile as they waited for the paramedics to arrive (better safe than sorry, after all).

* * *

**TBC**


	12. is Freaking the Other Person Out

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: around 3100

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and placed me on alert! I'm in Twitter and Tumblr as _ilurked._ Apparently, I am posting teasers and sneak peeks there.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Freaking the Other Person Out  
_(Chapter 12)

* * *

Beck's profile page in _TheSlap _declared that Beck Oliver was slapped in a video entitled _The Get Well Soon, Becky! Northridge Girls Project_.

The video began with three giggling girls.

"Hello, Hollywood Arts!" the blond girl said. "I'm Bambi."

"My name is Amber," said the perky redhead.

"And I'm ChiChi," chirped the brunette.

Before all three chorused, "And we're from Northridge!"

"We heard that Beck Oliver got seriously injured in a barroom brawl over the weekend." Bambi stated, worry clearly etched in her blue eyes.

"Because he was protecting the life and limb of a girl being taken advantage of by criminal!" added Amber while twisting a lock of hair between her fingers.

"And Becky was forced to defend himself with his bare hands while the criminal was armed with two knives and a gun." ChiChi finished, chewing her gum furiously.

Again the trio chorused dreamily, "He's so heroic!"

"So we decided to start this project," Bambi dimpled.

"We went around Northridge asking students to give Becky a get well soon message," Amber continued.

"To help him heal faster, knowing that people care about him!" ChiChi finished.

"And because I love you, Beck Oliver!" the three chorused.

Before the scene could cut to the interviews of other Northridge girls sending their well wishes to Beck Oliver, the three girls could be heard bickering, "No! I love him more!" "No, me!" "I love him best of all!"

After the video messages came the outpouring of comments, most radiating concern about Beck's condition after the brawl.

Of course, the comments of those in the know were of a different tenor.

_Andre_:  
Becky! I care, dog. Hopefully, that would help you heal faster.

_Tori:_  
Oh, Becky, you're so brave! Whatever would we have done without you?

_Jade_:  
Becky, I didn't know you fought with a three-handed man.  
Because how else could he hold two knives _and_ a gun?

_Robbie_:  
Uh, thanks for saving my life, Becky?  
(And I'm not a girl!)

_Cat_:  
How come the Northridge girls can call you Becky?  
I wanna call you Becky, Becky!

_Grady_:  
You almost died, Becky.  
Luckily, I was there to give you mouth-to-mouth and resuscitate you.  
But was the tongue near the end really necessary?

* * *

_Wee hours of the Saturday Morning Prior_

Beck Oliver didn't know what happened after he was brought to the emergency room so that the wound could be stitched together (because even if it was downplayed by Grady, the knife wound did require stitches. Also, Beck opted for a stitches because they were so much cooler than adhesive agents). Since he was behind his tetanus shots, he was also given one.

Jade West stayed with him from the ambulance to the emergency room. Chester Grady followed after to say that Robbie and the rest proceeded to the police station to give their statements. Good thing Tori's dad was there to expedite the proceedings. Beck was also expected to talk to the police, but there was no hurry since the _Club Vice _was riddled with CCTV cameras and the incident was clearly caught on tape.

Jade and Grady left after Beck's parents arrived, and only after Beck's dad glared suspiciously at Jade, sure that Jade had a hand in whatever befallen his son.

It was only after Beck emphatically stated that Jade had nothing to do with his injuries, and was, in fact, not present during the attack, that his father grudgingly agreed to drive the girl home. Beck walked after the duo while his parents receive care instructions from the nurse.

Beck found Grady and Jade talking quietly at the sidewalk near the parking lot. Since their backs was to Beck, they didn't see him approach.

"Was it really necessary to scare us like that?" Beck heard Jade ask, obviously referring to the way Grady reacted when he saw Beck's wound.

"Why, yes," Grady tried to looked shocked, but of course, saying that he wasn't the world's best actor was an understatement. "Yes, it was."

Jade was silent for a moment before she stated, "I really don't get why you keep putting him down. Do you see him as a threat? Are you crushing on me or something?" she demanded.

"Ha, ha," he said dryly. He was silent for a beat before deciding to tell Jade, "I just want to make sure that this time, he won't take you for granted."

Jade made a face but stayed silent.

"I want him to be a man you deserve. A man who would fight tooth and nail for you. I want him to be so crazy in love with you that the mere thought of losing you would send him in a state of hysteria." Grady paused, then continued in a much softer voice. "I want him to be someone who would slay dragons for you."

"I don't need him to slay dragons for me, Grady." Jade told him.

"I didn't say need, did I?" Grady began, but he trailed off when Jade placed a hand on his shoulder, awkwardly patting it.

"I don't need Beck to slay dragons for me," Jade repeated. "That's what I have you for, remember?"

Grady and Jade met each other's eyes for just a second before both looked away, uncomfortable with the discussion they were having.

"You and your mom were the best things that happened to me and my mom." Grady said as he removed Jade's hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before letting it go.

"No, we're not," Jade told him. "You would've done okay even if you never met us. Your mom is," she paused, searching for an appropriate adjective. "Phenomenal."

"That, she is." Grady nodded.

"And for her to have raised you all on her own. She must have the patience of a saint. But I'm so glad your mom knocked on our door all those years ago, asking if we wanted her to clean our house."

"Yeah. Thanks to your family, my mom gained steady employment. And your father's opinions about art notwithstanding, I know he had a hand in me getting a scholarship to this school."

"No, he didn't." Jade told him. "It was your talent that brought you here."

"My talent and your whining," Grady corrected and laughed at Jade's incredulous face. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I overheard you and your father shouting about it years ago when I was put in charge of cleaning your dad's office. You were, what? Twelve? And adamant that I attend the most prestigious performing arts school in the district and that your father should do something about it."

Jade's face reddened at being caught of doing something nice. "I used to have the hugest crush on you back then."

"And you still do." Grady gave her an arrogant smirk.

"And I still do," Jade confirmed with a roll of her eyes.

"I should have asked you out before you and Oliver went exclusive."

Jade's eyes widened. "You wanted to ask me out?"

"Yeah." Grady replied. "But I figured, it'll be weird. I mean, you were just a baby freshman, and my mom cleans your house. Plus, I thought someone that beautiful and talented and awesome couldn't possibly want to go out with me, right? If I only knew how hot you found me."

"And you would be regretting that inaction for the rest of your life." Jade told him smugly.

"Yes, I would." Grady agreed easily. "Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it, seeing that you're still in love with your ex."

The duo was silent after that, the unspoken words between them too loud to verbalize.

And a few feet away, their eavesdropper felt his heart break yet again. But this time, not for himself, but for the girl whose feelings he had horribly, repeatedly misunderstood and shrugged off as not being important.

He remembered when another girl, one many would erroneously write off as imbecilic, told him that Grady was to Jade as Tori was to Beck.

And he understood what has eluded him for a long, long time.

Now, he comprehended what it was like to be compared with someone and be found wanting. He now knew how it was to feel second best and not good enough.

Beck Oliver then left as quietly as he had arrived, leaving the two to their private moment, as he should have done earlier.

So he didn't witness what happened after.

"This is awkward, right?" Grady asked uncomfortably as he saw Andre's car barrel down the hospital driveway.

"Yes! I thought it was just me."

"Want to pretend this conversation never happened?"

"Yes. Please."

"Okay. We walk away on three."

An emphatic nod from Jade.

"One," they counted together. "Two. Three."

Grady and Jade walked in opposite directions, one towards his motorcycle, the other towards Andre's car.

* * *

If there was something positive that came out of the knifing incident, it was that Beck felt as if he earned the grudging respect of Jade's little brother.

On Monday morning, Beck was surprised when the back seat of his truck opened the moment he stopped on the Wests' driveway. Jeremy West immediately climbed in sans his big sister. Without any preliminaries, Jeremy demanded to see Beck's stitches. Beck gamely lifted his shirt and the gauze covering the wound. Jeremy's eyes widened and declared the injury as cool. He would have said more except that Jade had arrived and strapped herself at the passenger seat. She shook her head when she saw Beck's exposed wound and Jeremy's fascinated gaze. Wordlessly, she reached towards Beck and re-applied the tapes that bound the gauze to his stomach.

After dropping off the midget, Beck and Jade proceeded to Hollywood Arts in a comfortable silence, broken off only by the car radio. It felt like the old times, before the breakup (except that Jade was not snuggled against Beck nor did Beck had his free hand wrapped around Jade).

After parking his car at Hollywood Arts, Beck turned to Jade. "Don't open your door," he instructed.

"Why?" Jade asked in surprise.

"Because I want to open it for you."

"Again, why?"

"Because a gentleman always opens a car for a lady."

Jade glares suspiciously at Beck. "I always open doors for myself."

"I know. Maybe it's time we try something new."

"Why?"

"Please stop asking why and just let me do it?" he requested, barely resisting to give Jade the puppy dog eyes.

Beck saw the wheels turning in Jade's enigmatic brain.

"No!" she suddenly said as she whipped around and made a grab for the door handle.

Beck, expecting that very move from the girl who, in her own words, don't do what people tell her to do, grabbed Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't even think about it! I'll open that door for you, or else," he warned her as he hauled her towards him.

"Or else what?" Jade demanded like a petulant child.

"Or else someone's gonna be tickled."

Blue-green eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Beck didn't bother with a reply but simply started his attack, taking advantage of all the knowledge he acquired as a boyfriend of more than two years, hitting Jade at all her vulnerable, ticklish spots.

"Omigod, Beck, stop it this instant!" Jade demanded between snickers (because Jade West did not do giggles) and desperate squirming. "Beck! Stop behaving like a five-year old! I will scream if you don't stop! I will call the police! Stop!"

"Only if you promise to stay put and let me open the door." Beck halted his attack for a moment.

"Fine, if it means so much to you."

Beck (reluctantly) let her go. "Wait for me to open your door, okay?"

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes but Beck could see her fighting back an amused smile.

"Great." he immediately jogged to the passenger side after climbing down the truck and opening Jade's door for her.

Beck grinned to himself as he walked beside Jade West, bickering playfully over Beck's newly-acquired chauvinistic ways.

Maybe the key to a happy relationship was not just getting whatever you want, but making your partner happy. Because a happy Jade West made for a happier Beck Oliver.

* * *

"There's something wonky going on about Beck today," Jade West declared as she slid into the bench during lunch time.

Tori Vega and Cat Valentine looked up from their food in surprise.

"Whaty?" Cat asked.

"Well this morning, he insisted on opening the car door for me!" Jade stated.

"That maniac!" Tori exclaimed in mock horror.

Jade gave Tori a mild glare before rolling her eyes. "Then, in the hallways, he overheard Ryder Daniels calling me a grunch so Beck went all knight-in-shining armor on Ryder's ass."

"Ryder deserved that." Tori muttered, while Cat's face twisted in disapproval at the word _ass_.

"We were in the middle of shooting a movie." Jade finished. "And Cat, ass is not a bad word!"

"It is so!" Cat cried out. "Unless you meant Ryder has a donkey, then it's okay."

"I don't think Ryder has a donkey." Jade replied. "But it wouldn't surprise me if he does because he's totally behaving like one."

"Oh, I want a donkey!" Cat said. "Like Eeyore. He's adorbs. And he totally reminds me of you, Jade."

"Hey! Guys!" Tori called out.

Twin expectant faces turned to Tori.

"What?" Jade demanded brusquely.

"We were talking about Beck!" Tori told her.

"We were?" Jade asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes!" Tori cried out in frustration. "And how he's acting wonky!"

"You noticed that, too?" Cat's eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" Tori bit back a frustrated groan. "I was just pointing out the fact that Jade's whining about Beck and his wonkiness."

"I was not whining!" Jade denied vehemently.

"You were—" Tori visibly reigned in her temper. "Focus! You were saying that Beck's wonky because he's opening doors for you and taking offense when someone called you a grunch. So you were complaining because?"

"It's just weird. It's like a pod person had taken over him. He never used to do that." Jade shrugged.

"You know who he reminds me of?" Cat told them excitedly.

Both Jade and Tori waited a bit.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed.

"Whaty?"

Tori resisted the urge to slam her head on the table. She had forgotten how frustrating it was to carry a conversation with Jade and Cat. "You were saying that Beck reminded you of someone. Who was it?"

"Grady!" Cat chirped. "He's old-school, right? He opens doors for girls and gets really violent when people call Jade a bad word."

Both Tori's and Jade's jaws dropped open.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Jade looked shell-shocked.

"But it sort of makes sense in a sick, twisted way." Tori conceded.

"What?"

"Think about it. Right now, it seems as if Grady's your favorite person. So Beck, being the consummate actor he is, tries to be like Grady so that you'll like him, too." Tori explained.

"That's kinda sweet," Cat shrugged.

"If I wanted to date someone like Grady, I would have dated Grady." Jade grumbled.

"So you don't want to date Grady?" Cat asked, big, brown eyes blinking in confusion.

"No." came the immediate reply.

"And you prefer Beck to be Beck rather than Grady?" this was from Tori.

Jade shrugged. "Sure."

"So why don't you date Beck?" Cat demanded. "I thought you love him."

Jade paused, searching within herself. "I do love him. But it's not that easy."

"The way I see it, you have two options right now." Cat started, suddenly turning introspective. "You could give Beck another chance and try to be happy with him. Or you could try to be happy with all your hurts and fear and anger and regrets instead."

Jade blinked, surprised at the string of words coming from her friend. She was just about to open her mouth to reply when Cat gasped.

"Oh, look! A butterfly!" Cat cried out as she jumped up from the table and ran after the insect, giggling all the while.

"You just got called out by Cat Valentine." Tori told Jade smugly.

"I just don't want a repeat of what had happened before." Jade admitted. "It was hard to get over the break up. I'm scared that if we get back together and then break up again, I might never recover."

"My grandmother used to tell me that there are no guarantees in life." Tori told her. "We could play it safe and keep ourselves from getting hurt, but that's not living. If being with Beck would make you happy, then take a risk and go for it. Stop punishing him for the past because you're indirectly punishing yourself too. He's trying to rise above his mistakes. And I think you are, too."

Jade was silent for a moment before looking at Tori. "Thanks."

"Hey. What are you girls talking about that got all those little frown lines on your forehead?"

"Andre!" Tori cried out indignantly at the newcomer to the table. "I do not have frown lines on my forehead."

Beck slid to the bench beside Jade. "Hey."

"Hey." Jade smiled at him. She paused for a beat before continuing on. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah," Andre answered for Beck. "Me, Beck and Robbie are planning to hang out in Beck's RV after rehearsals. Boys night out, you know."

"No, you're not!" Tori suddenly cried out. "You and Robbie are coming over to my house tonight to help me write a song!"

"No, I'm pretty sure—ouch!" Andre cried out. "Did you just kick my—Ouch! You did it again!"

Tori widened her eyes meaningfully at Andre.

"Dang, girl! Alright! I'll go at your house tonight! Just stop kicking me!" Andre threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I guess I'm not doing anything tonight," Beck shrugged.

"Great." Jade said as she started gathering her things. "You can take me out for dinner. Pick me up at eight. Don't be late." she stood up and strode away before she could change her mind.

Beck was shocked into stillness for a second before, "You mean like a date?" he called out to the departing girl.

Jade turned around and faced the table. "If you like," was her ambivalent reply.

"You've got yourself a date, Jade West!" Beck called out.

Jade raised her eyebrow and grinned before turning back around and walking away.

Back at the table, Beck accepted the pats on the back and the congratulations Andre and Tori were giving him with an idiotic grin on his face.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. is Making It Up as You Go Along

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: around 3300

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and placed me and this fic on alert and favorites! I have this tendency to stalk my reviewers, so leave me some way to contact you, anons :)

I'm in _Twitter_ and _Tumblr_ as _**ilurked**__._ Drop by or follow me if you wanna read (unedited) drafts.

To Lari (tsttoain), Bria (boughtthedream) and Nina (Magic of Life), for kicking my arse into gear because I deserve it sometimes.

Here it goes, unlucky Chapter 13.

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is Making It Up as You Go Along  
_(Chapter 13)

* * *

Jade West stood alone.

The wind blew her thick, dark hair away from her face. The lack of dark make up on her face and her pale, pale skin brought out the blues of her eyes. Her pouty red lips were unsmiling as she surveyed the man standing before her. Her long, black dress, a crisp contrast to her skin tone, flapped dramatically against her long, toned body.

Jade West was unhappy.

It was understandable, really, as she was about to execute the father of her unborn child, for honor and for duty.

With a warrior's cry, Jade West unsheathed the sword at her side, and took a flying leap towards the man she thought she loved.

Seated comfortably inside the Blackbox Theater, Beck Oliver eagerly anticipated the complicated action scene painstakingly choreographed by director Stephen Cameron and Stage Fighting Coaches Liam and Russ.

He wasn't disappointed.

Jade and her onscreen lover, Tim Johnson, a rugged-looking junior, began their deadly dance with swords, running and flying all over the screen.

Beck was impressed with how seamless and effortless everything were. But he knew first-hand it was actually the opposite. The amount of work everyone devoted on the project was phenomenal, Jade's especially. He personally saw the evidence of the effort she had invested in the ten-minute scene (her only scene in the student movie) in each and every bruise that marred her perfect skin after every rehearsal.

A deft flick of Jade's wrist resulted to Johnson losing his weapon.

A close up of Jade's face revealed a single tear, before the camera panned out again as she delivered the death blow.

Yep. The first few minutes of Stephen Cameron's student movie once again proved how awesome Jade West was.

* * *

_The Week Before_

Beck Oliver was in a quandary. What do you give to a girl when you take her on a _This-Is-Your-Second-Chance-So-Don't-Blow-It Date_?

She hated flowers (unless she was cutting them up), was deathly allergic to dairy and gluten, and went only for statement jewelries which she herself must choose.

A pair of scissors would be so cliché, especially now that everyone and their uncle were giving Jade scissors.

A vial of his blood maybe? But Angelina and her ex had done it first, and he wasn't sure how Jade felt about the famous actress. (Although Beck had overheard more than a few locker room comments that if Jade continued on the path she's in, she may be the next Angelina.)

"Why do you have to give Jade a present?" Robbie asked. "It's not her birthday, is it?"

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," Andre began, with the air of a much older man about to impart an important nugget of wisdom to a boy years his junior. "Girls deserve to get presents even if there's no occasion, just to celebrate them being them."

Beck and Robbie were hanging out at the music room after classes as Andre messed around with the keyboard, in lieu of their boys' night out.

"Girls deserve presents, got it." Robbie repeated under his breath.

"So, Beck," Andre called out as he played with the keyboard. "Why are you wonking out about giving Jade a present?"

"But I thought—" Robbie tried to interrupt, but he was ignored by his two friends.

"This is like a first date, right? You have to give your date a present." was Beck's reply.

"Why not write her a song?" Robbie suggested.

"Not really a great song writer," Beck shrugged. "Andre would end up writing, like, ninety-five percent of it. I don't think I'd like another guy writing a song for a girl I'm dating."

Andre got the weirdest look on his face at that statement, but before Beck could call him out on it, Robbie chimed in again, "Tattoo her name somewhere on your body."

"That's actually a good idea." Beck mulled. "But I can't get that before our date tonight."

"Where are you taking her, anyway?" Andre asked.

"I'm not taking her anywhere." Beck replied. _"_According to her last message to me, _she_ will be taking me somewhere and I'm to wear something pretty." he batted his eyelashes playfully.

"Do you know that Jade keeps a lump of fat on her dresser?" Robbie asked suddenly. "Cat told me all about it."

"That's it!" Beck suddenly exclaimed. "Robbie! You're a genius!" he placed both hands on Robbie's shoulders before giving him a smack on the lips in gratitude. "Later!"

"What? No love for Andre?" the gifted pianist called out after the departing Beck while Robbie zoned out for a bit.

* * *

Regina Anderson was bored out of her mind.

Once in a blue moon, her dad would get a yen to try to be a good father to her by inviting her for dinner at the most expensive restaurant he could find.

Regina hated those times.

If her dad wanted to be a real father, he never should have had an affair with his secretary in the first place, causing her mom to throw his stuff out of the house and to lock him out.

One Monday evening while she was having dinner at _Maestro's _with her dad, none other than Beck Oliver walked in, looking dapper in his crisp white shirt, black vest and tie paired with pinstriped olive pants and his trusty combat boots.

Like every other girl in Hollywood Arts, Regina had a huge crush on Beck Oliver. So his arrival at _Maestro's_ was a welcome relief from her dad's inane and forced chatter.

Regina only had eyes for Beck Oliver until he reached out to steady his date who had stumbled on the carpet in her high heels. It was then that she finally noticed who he came in with.

Wearing a deep purple tube dress that flattered her body and her pale skin tone was the fiercely beautiful Jade West.

In a move that Regina couldn't help but admire, Beck, after steadying Jade, smoothly slid his right hand from her shoulder down her arm until it reached her left hand, which he entwined with his. When she didn't protest, Beck grinned victoriously before turning back to their hostess, who led them to a table well within Regina's line of vision.

Beck helped Jade to her seat before sitting down himself. Moments later, after giving their orders, Beck grinned at Jade before reclaiming her hand from across the table. Jade gave him a small, unsure grin.

Surreptitiously, Regina brought out her phone and took photos of Hollywood Arts' former _It_ couple. From the way they were acting though, the word _former _may have been removed from their title.

Regina, to her dad's frustration, began eating her slowest dinner ever so that she wouldn't be forced to go home before anything interesting happened.

Her tactic was rewarded when, between main course and dessert, Beck brought out a small black box, opened it and presented it to a surprised Jade West who, in her delight, yanked on Beck's tie and met his lips in the middle of the table.

Smirking, Regina repeatedly pressed the shutter of her camera phone for immediate posting at _TheSlap_.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Beck Oliver and Jade West walked into the Hollywood Arts hand-in-hand.

Beck Oliver had a huge grin on his face, one that he had not sported for the longest time, and his gaze had not wavered from his companion.

Jade West, on the other hand, had on a familiar smirk and a red plaid shirt over her black ensemble.

Around both of their necks were their former trademark gold rings, threaded on black leather ropes.

They released each other when they reached Jade's locker, and only because she needed both hands to open it.

It was at that point that Tori Vega and Cat Valentine swooped in.

"Sorry, Beck, we gotta borrow Jade for a minute!" Tori told him as she grabbed the girl's wrist and started dragging her towards the janitor's closet.

"Yup. We're just borrowing her," Cat giggled as she closed Jade's locker. "We're not grilling her on what happened last night!"

"Cat!" Tori hissed.

"Is this really necessary?" Jade rolled her eyes but gamely followed Tori especially after Cat started pushing to encourage her towards the janitor's closet.

"I want her back and in one piece before classes start." Beck called after the girls.

"So?" Tori demanded the moment the door to the janitor's closet shut.

Jade leaned back against the door. "So what?" she asked, feigning ignorance, but even a great actor such as herself couldn't hold back a smile.

"You know what!" Cat couldn't help but bounce around the small room happily. "Tell us about it!"

"We got back together." Jade said simply before giving them a smile so out of character, but oh, so stunning.

"We know you're back together!" Tori said.

"Everyone knows!" Cat chimed in.

"What we want to know is what was in the box he gave you!" Tori finished.

Jade frowned. "First, what do you mean that _everyone _knows we're back together? We just decided it last night. And second, what box?"

Tori rolled her eyes and brought out her phone. With a few swipes of her finger, she brought out the photo that got the entire populace of Hollywood Arts buzzing.

Jade grabbed Tori's phone and saw a picture of herself from last night at _Maestro's _in a lip lock with Beck Oliver. "Some people need a life so they would mind their own business." she snarled.

"Jade!" Tori whined.

"What?"

"What was in the box?"

And just like that the smile was back on Jade's face.

"It was awesome. I couldn't believe he'll get that to give for me. I felt that finally, he gets me." Jade told them.

"So what was it?" Tori demanded.

"I bet it was bibble. Or cotton candy," Cat clapped her hands in excitement.

Tori and Jade gave her a weird look before shaking their heads.

"I think it's a ring." Tori said. "Not an engagement ring, more of a promise ring."

"As if I need more rings." Jade scoffed. "And it's better. He gave me his umbilical cord."

Tori winced in disgust even as Cat squealed, "Oh my gosh! He gave you his umbilical cord." Cat paused. "Wait. What's an umbilical cord?"

"He gets you, alright," Tori muttered.

"I just knew the moment that he opened that box that I just have to get back together with him," Jade gushed uncharacteristically.

"Jade, he gave you a dried up old umbilical cord, not a box of diamonds!" Tori rolled her eyes as the warning bell rang.

Jade moved and opened the door to get to their first class. Tori followed.

"Wait! I still don't know what an umbilical cord is!" Cat cried out.

* * *

Jade's second trip to the janitor's closet that day was in between fifth and sixth periods.

A Mart Walker who could barely contain his excitement grabbed her wrist as just as she finished exchanging her books in her locker. He dragged her into the tiny room. Chester Grady followed after them and shut the door.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Beck and I had gotten back together—"

"Shut it, West, not everything is about you or your pretty boy," a tense Grady told her.

Jade raised an eyebrow but refrained from giving out her usual scathing comment.

With his usual flourish, Mart whipped out an unassuming looking white envelope, but with the way Grady was alternately glaring and looking desperately at it, one would think that it held all the secrets of the universe.

Then it hit Jade. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is!" Mart replied, excitement coating his tone as he indicated the envelope's return address, _Royal Academy Schools. _Mart Walker held in his hand the acceptance (or rejection) letter from Grady's first choice for college.

"What are you so happy about?" Grady snarled.

"Please excuse the bad, rude man," Mart said prissily. "He's been like that ever since I showed him the envelope."

"So?" Jade pressed. "How did it go?"

"We haven't opened it yet," Mart told her.

"Which would explain the bad, rude man." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Since it's mostly your pictures in Grady's portfolio and you were with us since the beginning of this madness," Mart said. "We wanted you with us when we open the envelope."

"What are you so nervous about?" Jade glared at Grady. "The envelope's nice and thick. It means you got in."

"Of course I got in! I'm great and talented, so of course I'll get in!" Grady snapped at her. "But getting in means chiz if they don't give me a scholarship. I need that scholarship, West!"

"Just open the envelope, Walker." Jade growled, fed up with Grady.

Walker nodded and with much pomp and circumstance, slit open the envelope with a fingernail.

"Dear Chester," Walker read. "Congratulations, you—"

"Just get to the part that says if I get the scholarship or not!" a frustrated Grady threw his arms in the air.

Mart groaned at having his moment ruined but gamely shuffled the paper around until he gave a loud, high-pitched screech.

"What?" Jade and Walker demanded at the same time.

Instead of answering, like what an average person would do, Mart chose to hop up and down, screeching, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

Again, Jade and Walker chorused, much louder this time, "WHAT?"

"You got it! You got the scholarship!" Mart finally screamed out.

"My gad, Grady!" Jade grabbed Grady's arms in congratulations.

"You know, in some cultures it's customary to hug when people receive good news." Mart rolled his eyes at the two.

"Frack a hug." Grady laughed. "This moment deserves a kiss!"

At the same time, Tori Vega, alarmed at the commotion coming from inside the janitor's closet, opened the door. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Thus, she, along with Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and the rest of the student populace beckoned by the strange noises from the janitor's closet, was treated to the sight of Chester Grady grabbing Jade, dipping her, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"What is going on here?" Beck Oliver repeated.

Grady returned Jade to an upright position. "Free kisses," he winked as he grabbed Tori Vega and planted one on her also.

"Yey! Free kisses!" Cat cried out. "Me next!"

"Of course," Grady said as he released Tori and grabbed Cat's hand. He tugged gently, causing Cat to gracefully spin into his arms before she was dipped and duly kissed.

"You better stop there," Andre warned Grady when the latter let Cat escape from his embrace.

Meanwhile, Beck had captured Jade back in his arms and all was well again.

* * *

"Hey, babe."

"Beck? Speak louder! I can't hear you!" Jade's voice was clear and husky despite the tinny quality of the phone audio.

Beck grinned. He imagined Jade sitting on the bleachers, watching her brother's baseball game with a phone in one ear and a hand covering the other.

"Just checking if you and your mom got safely to the baseball field." Beck told her in a much louder voice, just as the crowd went wild from Jade's side of the conversation.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Nothing important," Beck grinned. "I'll just text you later."

"If it's not important, just text me later," Jade told him. "Because I really can't hear you and my brother would kill me if he finds out that I'm on the phone while he's playing. Later!"

Beck laughed even as he heard the angry tone indicating that Jade had ended the call.

"Who was that?" a soft, breathy voice asked.

"Jade," Beck replied as he stood up straight from his position, lounging against a yellow Lamborghini.

Alyssa Vaughn, gorgeous in her little black dress handed a tool box to Beck. "I found it in the trunk, just like you said. I absolutely have no idea what to do."

"You called the right person, then." Beck told her as he went to the passenger's side to pop the hood.

"I know," Alyssa grinned. "Thank you, you're such a lifesaver. I don't know who else to call when my car won't start after yoga classes."

Beck grinned at her before opening the hood and going to work.

* * *

A composite of three photos were uploaded in the new, improved _Robarazzi _blog (which did not star Robbie Shapiro anymore) late Wednesday night.

The picture in the middle was the Beck and Jade kiss from _Maestro's _Monday night captured by Hollywood Art freshman Regina Anderson. The one on the left was one with Chester Grady dipping Jade West in the janitor's closet Tuesday afternoon. The third photo on the right was of socialite Alyssa Vaughn on Wednesday night, looking up delightedly at Beck Oliver, with her yellow Lamborghini as backdrop.

The photos were accompanied by the tagline, _Trouble in Paradise_? b_y R.P._

* * *

"I'm here, everyone can relax now." Jade announced as she strode in the Vegas' living room after Tori opened the door for her. "What is so important about our scriptwriting assignment that it couldn't wait until tomorrow and that I'm to head up straight here from my brother's baseball game?"

"About that," Tori began as she awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'm guessing you haven't checked _TheSlap _or _Buzzfinger_ yet, have you?"

"No. I drove straight here after dropping of mom and Jeremy. Why?" she asked as she headed for the kitchen, lured by the sight of—were those tuna _balls_?

Tori was just about to reply when the doorbell rang. She held out a finger for Jade to wait and went to answer the door.

It was Beck. "Is she here?"

Tori stepped back to let Beck enter as she pointed towards the kitchen where Jade was seated, checking her phone.

"She's taking it surprisingly well," Beck said, relieved.

"Well," Tori began. "She hasn't seen it yet."

"WHAT?" Jade stood up so quickly that she upended the chair she was sitting on.

"Now she's seen it." Tori told Beck.

"Jade, I can explain!" Beck said as he quickly made his way over to the kitchen.

"Good. Because the only explanation I'm gonna accept are if this is photoshopped or ante-dated."

"It's just that her car won't start and she needed help!"

"Are you part-timing as a mechanic to the stars now?"

"She needed help!"

"Has it never occurred to you to just say no?" Jade growled.

"And hasn't it occurred to you to trust your boyfriend?"

"I trust you! Her, not so much!"

"I can't believe you! You kissed Chester Grady but I'm fine with it because you said it meant nothing!"

"You knew how I feel about the two of you hanging out together! You knew!"

"For the millionth time, we're just friends!"

"If it were true, then how come you didn't tell me about it?"

"Because I knew you were going to overreact!"

Jade opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. She breathed deeply to calm herself down. "You know what, maybe getting back together was a mistake. Maybe we haven't changed as much as we thought we did." she shook her head sadly, staring at Beck as if she was memorizing his face. Then, she slowly trudged to the door.

Tori winced, helpless to do anything but watch her friends argue and, once again, put an end to their relationship.

Jade had just opened the door and was about to step out when a tanned hand reached out and shut it close.

Startled blue eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"No." Beck told her. "Just, no," he repeated before entwining his fingers with hers and dragging her to the sofa for a much-needed talk.

* * *

**To Be Concluded**


	14. is to be Unlike Him

Title: The Best Revenge

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: approximately 1100

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: "Messing up his life isn't the best revenge. It's getting on with yours and living life to the fullest that kills him." - author unknown

Continuity: Post-TWC. Will be disregarding all episodes and _Slap _posts that occur thereafter as I see fit. Oh, and I tried (but horribly, horribly failed) to write Rex. So in my universe, he had a falling out with Robbie and is currently not speaking to him.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who read and reviewed and placed me and this fic on alert and favorites! I have this tendency to stalk my reviewers, so leave me some way to contact you, anons :)

* * *

**The Best Revenge  
**_is to be unlike him who performed the injury.  
-Marcus Aurelius  
_(Chapter 14)

* * *

"My name is Beck Oliver," Beck grinned as he gave a small salute. "And welcome to my _Slap _page."

Beck shifted on his seat, making himself comfortable. "Let's see. I'm seventeen years old, I go to Hollywood Arts, and I'm an actor."

Behind Beck, the door of the studio banged open and Jade West strode in.

"What's the emergency that I absolutely had to be here at six o'clock sharp?" she demanded.

"Oh, yeah," Beck's grinned widened, but he did not turn to look at Jade. "And that is my girlfriend, Jade West."

"Who are you talking to?" Jade demanded, incensed that her dramatic entrance was ignored. She made her way towards Beck and stood beside him, arms on her hips.

"I'm updating my _Slap _profile." Beck said calmly as he pulled Jade to his lap. The couch was too small for two to sit beside each other, but just enough if one sat on top of the other. "And I was just talking about the most amazing woman on earth."

Jade frowned at Beck. "You better mean me."

"I meant you." Beck affirmed.

"Oh." Jade gave a rare, slow smile. "Carry on, then."

Beck did not take his eyes off Jade to look at the camera for a long moment. "I think I've covered the basics." He finally said as he reached for the remote. "I have better things to do with my time."

Jade grinned mischievously. "You better mean me."

Beck looked shocked for a moment. "You did not just say that! I am so keeping that in my video profile." He was heard laughing before he had the presence of mind to turn off the camera.

.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Jade replied dismissively. She did not like the oily, overweight, balding middle-aged man talking to her, but she could not risk offending him. He might be one of those big shot art critics Mart Walker was trying to impress.

The man reached inside his expensive coat that failed to conceal his huge bulk and brought out a calling card and a pen. "I'm giving you my personal number," he said as he scrawled at the back of the card. "Call me the minute you turn eighteen, sugar." he made an attempt to slip the piece of paper down the front of Jade's dress.

Jade quickly stepped back and was about to deliver a hot, scathing put down, the need to impress on behalf of Walker forgotten, when a possessive arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Dude, what do you think you're trying to do to my girlfriend?" Beck's aggravated voice joined in their conversation. "Get lost before I change my mind and kick your ass."

"I beg your pardon!" the man was all wounded dignity. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Nope. And I don't really care." Beck raised his brows as he released Jade from his hold and shifted to shield Jade from the man's view. "I think the more important question is, don't you know who _I _am?"

A look of uncertainty crossed the man's face as he desperately tried to place who Beck was. Then, he settled for a safe, "Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. Your girl was flirting with me and did not make it clear that she was already taken."

"I beg your—"

Beck stopped Jade's tirade with a warning squeeze on her wrist. "Whatever, dude, just go."

The man huffed, but adjusted his coat before leaving them.

Thanks to Beck's quick thinking (and dead on impersonation of a bored, trust fund baby of one of New York's VIP), a scandalous commotion during Mart Walker's high-end art exhibit was adverted.

They owned it to Mart Walker who had chartered a plane and flew Grady and the gang to New York for his photo-exhibit. That was why Jade was on her best behavior, which, to her frustration, the dirty old man mistook for interest.

"What the hell, Beck?" Jade hissed when Beck turned to face her.

"I was just gone for three minutes and already you're replacing me with a dirty old man." he bit out.

"You were gone for ten minutes, and tha'ts because you just had to stop and flirt with that blond vixen in the red dress." Jade stepped closer to Beck, ire obvious in her body language.

"She was an usher! I stopped to ask where the washrooms are!" Beck, never one to back down from his girlfriend, met Jade's challenge and also moved closer. "And you! You would have let him grope you just so you could get his calling card!"

"Do you not have eyes?" Jade growled. At this point, she and Beck were nose to nose, earning a few discreet glances from the exhibit-goers.

Beck glared at Jade.

Jade glared back.

Beck, who would be the first to admit that he was no match for Jade when it came to staring contests, was the first to break.

He smirked, then he was chuckling, then he was laughing. He swooped down for a quick kiss before stepping back and capturing Jade's hand in his own. "You may be on to something with this insane jealousy business." he said conversationally. "It's a great outlet for suppressed emotions."

Jade made a face. "I thought acting was your one great outlet for suppressed emotions?"

"Well, now, I have two." Beck replied as he kissed her nose. He couldn't help it. She was just perfect. "And you. I always have you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," though the words were dismissive, Jade's expression was akin to the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary.

Beck touched his forehead to Jade's. "You weren't really jealous of the usher, were you?"

"Oh, please," Jade scoffed. "I'm much more prettier than she is. People would think you're insane if you leave me for her."

"True." Beck told her, his eyes filled with adoration. "She doesn't hold a candle to you."

Jade blushed and looked down.

It still amazed Beck how his girlfriend did not know how to take compliments. Plus, he realized how much fun it was to make her pale skin redden when someone told her she's pretty, so he resolved to make he blush well and often.

"Sap," Jade muttered, trying to get her composure back.

"What are you two doing in the corner?" a scandalized voice demanded.

Beck and Jade turned to see Mart Walker swiftly walk towards them.

"I did not invite you here so you can hide in a corner and make out!" Mart snapped. "You're here so you could make all these fabulous connection for your acting careers. Now, go mingle!"

"Yes, sir!" Beck gave Walker a salute, grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her into their bright, infinite future.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after,  
THE END.**

_Never does the human soul appear so strong as when it foregoes revenge and dares to forgive an injury.  
-Edwin Hubbel Chapin._

* * *

Thank you for joining me in this wonderful journey. I enjoyed every writing every letter and reading every review. I treasure the friends I made in the course of writing this fic. Thanks, guys. Until the next fic!


End file.
